Calculated Risk
by tstormch
Summary: Married but separated. Because they're forced apart by the FBI Mulder and Scully are forced to work with other agents. As a result of Mulder being able to control a ship, due to the smoking man turning Mulder into part alien. The government all the more wants them apart. Mulder ends up hurt, Mulder still able to make his back to her regardless of the cost.


X FILESCALCULATED RISKKANSAS CITY HOTEL

 **7 A.M.**

 _(A couple walks into the hotel lobby. They walk up to the receptionist to retrieve their key.)_

RECEPTIONIST: May I help you?

LARRY: Yes I nee the key to any room. It's 242. My name is Larry Reich. ( _The receptionist types in the information.)_

RECEPTIONIST: ( _Hands him tow computer swipe cards.)_ There you go Mister Reich. You two have a nice stay.

LARRY: Thank you. ( _The couple walks on to the elevators. On the second floor Larry and his wife walk out of the elevators and toward their room. Larry swipes his card through the swipe slot. He gets the green light to go in. Just as they turn on the light to the room, a bright line shines over them, engulfing them.)_

CLAYPOOL INDIANA

 **5 A.M.**

(A lady just starting to walk into her house. She turns on the light and walks in. Closing the door behind her. She goes to walk into the kitchen. She turns on the light and someone is standing there. She screams and backs away. The scene does not reveal their face. The person throws a liquid substance on the lady. She looks at her arms and suddenly she gets third degree burns. She falls to the floor in shock.)

-2-

 **8 A.M.**

( _At Mulder's vineyard house. Inside, Scully is walking out of the bedroom, in her nightgown. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and walks down the hall. She passes the living room and stops. She looks in and notices Mulder lying on his back on the sofa. She walks into the room and sits at the edge of the sofa, near Mulder's head.)_

SCULLY: Mulder? What are you doing out here? ( _Mulder slightly moves and opens his eyes.)_

MULDER: ( _Looks at her.)_ What?

SCULLY: What are you doing out here? Why aren't you in bed with me?

MULDER: I couldn't sleep.

SCULLY: That's never caused you to leave me alone before. ( _He closes his eyes. She puts her hand on his face.)_ Are you getting those headaches back again? ( _He looks at the ceiling.)_ You've had that for three days straight now. What's going on?

MULDER: You're the doctor.

SCULLY: Not officially.

MULDER: To me you are. You just want me to suffer that's all.

SCULLY: No you're being too stubborn. I'll call the doctor this morning and get you in. ( _Mulder sighs as she starts to stand up. He grabs her arm and forces her to lay down with him.)_

-3-

MULDER: _(Holding her from behind.)_ I gotcha. Now what are you going to do?

SCULLY: What can I do? You're holding me hostage.

MULDER: _(Lays his head on hers.)_ You love it and you know it. ( _The phone rings.)_ Figures. ( _He releases her. She sits up and reaches for the phone next to the sofa.)_

SCULLY: ( _Mulder rubs her back.)_ Hello?

SKINNER: ( _Can be heard over the phone.)_ Agent Scully. How are you and Agent Mulder doing?

SCULLY: We're fine, sir. ( _Mulder looks at her. She looks at him and lips Skinner's name. Mulder stops rubbing her back and looks at the ceiling in disgust.)_

SKINNER: ( _In his office.)_ I have a couple of assignments for you both. And I need to you two to come in sooner then possible to review them.

SCULLY: I see. ( _Pause.)_ All right, sir. We'll be there. ( _Turns the phone off.)_

MULDER: ( _Looks at her.)_ What did he want?

SCULLY: He wants us to come in. He's got two cases for us.

MULDER: _(Sarcastic.)_ Two? Wow how exciting. ( _She stares at him. He slowly sits up and lays his head on her shoulder.)_ I need you to rub my head.

SCULLY: ( _Staring at him.)_ We need to get going.

-4-

FBI HEADQUARTERS

 **10 A.M.**

(In Skinners office. Mulder and Scully just enter the room. Mulder stops in his tracks when he notices someone sitting in front of Skinners desk.)

MULDER: ( _Looks over at Skinner.)_ Agent Reyes, sir?

REYES: ( _Looks back at Mulder.)_ Hello to you too, Agent Mulder.

MULDER: Anytime you have someone else in here, it only means you're going to separate Scully and me. I have had a headache for three solid days. I don't need this sir.

SKINNER: I'm sorry Agent Mulder. But it's the nature of the two cases that's separating you two. ( _Mulder and Scully walk up to his desk.)_ Your case Agent Mulder deals with an incident that happened at a Kansas City hotel. A couple entered their room and minutes later guests complained of an odor in the hotel. And they found the couple in the room looking like they were burned. There was no evidence of a fire. That's why Agent Reyes is here to assist you on this case. And as for you Agent Scully. We need you expertise in Claypool Indiana. A lady entered her home. And this ladies cousin came over to her house and found her dead in the kitchen with a substance eating away at her body. ( _Hands them both their separate case files.)_ All the rest of the information and tickets are in the folders. You both leave tomorrow. ( _Mulder looks at Reyes.)_

MULDER: Don't you get a folder?

REYES: ( _Lifts up her file folder.)_ I already got mine.

SCULLY: _(Looks at Skinner.)_ I don't get a partner, sir?

-5-

SKINNER: Yes. He'll report to you at the airport. He's a trainee. So this case will be a good experience for him.

SCULLY: _(Looks at the floor.)_ Wonderful.

SKINNER: That'll be all agents.

SCULLY: ( _Under her breath.)_ Thank God.

I – 40 NEXT DAY

 **9:30 A.M.**

 _(Mulder, Scully and Reyes, are in Mulder's car driving down the road to the airport. Mulder is driving. Not a word is said between them for five seconds.)_

REYES: ( _Sitting in the back and looks up at Mulder and Scully.)_ You two are the conversationalists of the year. What's up? ( _They don't answer. Scully is staring out the window.)_ Did you two get into a fight before you came to pick me up? ( _No response. Reyes looks out her window.)_ Maybe you all just don't like talking. ( _Scully looks over at Mulder. He's steadily concentrating on the road. His left hand is on the steering wheel. His right hand is on the armrest. Scully takes his right hand in hers and holds it tight. He looks at her and back at the road. He rubs her hand with his thumb. Reyes notices and looks at them curiously.)_

MARYLAND AIRPORT

 **10 A.M.**

(Mulder and Scully are near the security entrance. Mulder turns to Scully.)

-6-

REYES: (Looks at Mulder.) I'll meet you in the waiting area. (Walks on through the security gate.)

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) I do not like this.

MULDER: And I do? (Scully looks at the floor.) Can we still keep in contact by phone? (She doesn't answer. Mulder puts his hand up under her chin to get her to look at him.) Can we?

SCULLY: (Hugs him tight. He returns the favor.) Yes. (Looks at him in the face.) You better call me. I'll be worried sick. (Mulder stares at her. He pulls her close and kisses her intimately. He slowly releases his kiss from her and looks at her.) Why did you have to do that? (Takes both his hands.) You're not making this any easier.

MULDER: I only did it just in case Agent Reyes don't kiss as good as you do.

SCULLY: (Staring at him.) That's not very funny. (Rubs the side of his face, he takes that hand and kisses the top of it, while staring at her.) I guess I better go. That new agent is probably already in the waiting area. (Lets go of his hands and walks the other way down the terminal.)

MULDER: Be careful. (He walks on through the security gate and down the terminal. In the waiting area, Mulder sees Reyes and walks over to her. Just as he does they call their flight number. It's ready to board. Mulder and Reyes both walk down the ramp into the plane. Along with thirty other passengers. The scene shows Scully boarding on to her plane and sitting down in the windows seat with the new agent.)

MYERS: This is so exciting. (Scully looks over at him while buckling up.)

-7-

SCULLY: Yeah, real. (Looks out the window.)

MYERS: What's eating you? (Scully doesn't answer.) You're not going to act like this the whole time are you?

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) Look Agent Myers. We're not on a vacation trip. We're going to investigate a murder scene. There's nothing exciting about people getting killed. (Looks back out the window.)

 **45 MINUTES LATER**

(In Mulder's plane, Mulder is sitting by the window, looking out. Reyes is reading a book. She looks over at Mulder.)

REYES: Is everything all right Agent Mulder?

MULDER: (Still looking out the window.) I'm fine.

REYES: Did you and Dana get into a fight or something?

MULDER: No.

REYES: What's wrong then?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) We've never split up like this since we've been married.

REYES: Well surely you two would have your moments of wanting to get away from each other.

MULDER: (Looks back out the window.) No we haven't.

-8-

REYES: Is that what has you so despondent? (He doesn't answer her.) I see. (She touches his back. He jumps and glares at her.) Hey settle down. You need to chill. (Mulder looks back out the window and scoots slightly away from her. She stares at him.)

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

(Scully is with Myers, getting into a cab at the airport. Scully looks up at the cab driver.)

SCULLY: 332 Parkland Boulevard. (The cab driver starts driving to the destination.)

MYERS: (Looks at Scully.) Why didn't we rent a car? And why aren't we going to the hotel first? I have luggage I need to drop off.

SCULLY: First of all, Agent Myers. I was trained and gained the habit and influence from my partner that once you arrive to your destination; to immediately start your investigation. And we'll rent a car later, when time permits. And as far as your luggage. You must learn to travel light.

MYERS: Being that we are partners now. I feel you need some new influencing.

SCULLY: (Glares at him.) Look Agent Myers. You're not my partner. You are temporary in my standing. My partner is headed to Kansas on a different case. And if I say we take a taxicab. Then that's what we will do. Okay?

MYERS: Okay. (Scully looks out the window. In Mulder's plane, it's on approach to the Kansas International airport. Mulder is still staring at the window. Reyes puts her book away and looks at Mulder.)

-9-

REYES: So, are you ready for this? (Mulder looks at her.)

MULDER: Ready for what?

REYES: This case.

MULDER: I guess.

REYES: You guess? (Mulder looks back out the window. He notices the airport. He sits up.)

MULDER: This isn't the international airport.

REYES: What?

MULDER: It's an air force base. (The scene shows the commercial jetliner landing at a top-secret airfield. Military groups rush in their Hummers, toward the plane. The plane stops as the Military crews pull up a stair ramp to board the plane. Three Military officials enter the cockpit and look at the pilot.)

OFFICIAL: This is a top-secret base. Why did you land here?

PILOT: I'm sorry. It's my instruments. My GPS wasn't programmed right. My airport is ten miles west from here Topeka internations.

OFFICIAL: We need to maintain security at this base. Give me your com. (The pilot hands him the headset.) Attention all passengers. The pilot has miscalculated the trip to the Topeka International. You are at a top-secret base. We ask that everyone who is sitting at a window seat, pull down the shades till your aircraft leaves this base. The scene shows Mulder. He stares out the window in shock. He sees aircraft's similar ufo craft. Reyes looks over at him as a military official check to make sure everyone's window shades are pulled down.)

REYES: Agent Mulder! Close your window. (Mulder looks at her and notices the official walking down the isle. He quickly closes the shade. The official walks past them and turns around to head back to the front. Mulder watches and opens his window again. He looks back out. Reyes notices.) Agent Mulder!

MULDER: (Still looking outside.) Leave me alone. (Reyes sighs in frustration. The pilot makes an announcement.)

PILOT: Attention ladies and gentlemen. We will be taking off again to our original destination. We apologize for the major inconvenience. We ask that you keep the window shades down until we start approach to the International airport. (As the plane starts to move again, Mulder continues to look out the window. As they're taxing down the runway, Mulder notices a huge cylinder shape ship, hovering ground level near a huge hanger.)

MULDER: I don't believe it!

REYES: (Looks at him.) Believe what? You should have that shade down.

MULDER: I got to come back here.

REYES: How are you going to do that? They have security out the eyes. Especially after what this dumb pilot did. Why do you want to come back here anyway? We got a case remember?

MULDER: Yes I know. But it's something I suddenly need to do.

-11-

 **9:30 P.M.**

(Scully is in her hotel room. Sitting on her bed with the TV on and looking over her files to her case. The scene shows the TV.)

NEWSCASTER: Today American flight 217 landed by mistake at a top-secret air base. Just ten miles from the international airport it was originally supposed to arrive… (Scully looks at the TV.)

SCULLY: Mulder! (Her cell phone rings. She picks it up off her nightstand.) Scully.

MULDER: Hi.

SCULLY: Mulder.

MULDER: Yes.

SCULLY: Where are you?

MULDER: In my hotel room lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

SCULLY: I just saw on the news that your plane landed at a top-secret air base. What happened?

MULDER: They said it was a navigational error. But that error got me to see a really huge ship. I need to go back there some how and get a closer look.

SCULLY: No. It's too risky. They'll kill you on the spot and ask questions later.

-12-

MULDER: It's eating at me deep inside. It's something I haven't seen in over six years.

SCULLY: Mulder, please don't. For me.

MULDER: I can't make that promise to you, Scully.

SCULLY: What about that case you were assigned?

MULDER: What about it. Agent Reyes and I got to that hotel. Only to have the military preventing us from going and investigating what happened.

SCULLY: The military? What was the military doing there?

MULDER: I don't know. But I have this strange feeling that the answer is at that base. What about you?

SCULLY: Well with this rookie of an agent I must deal with. It's somewhat of a hassle. Especially when the kid saw the body and had to run out of the room.

MULDER: I see.

SCULLY: So how are you?

MULDER: I'm missing you.

SCULLY: You sound like it. You sound depressed

MULDER: I am. I want to curl up with you. Protect you. Keep you safe.

SCULLY: I'm fine, Mulder. I guess I better let you go. (Silence.) Mulder?

-13-

MULDER: Yeah.

SCULLY: Are you sure you're okay? You don't sound like yourself. You have the headache still?

MULDER: No I don't. But I'm missing you and I'm tired.

SCULLY: Feeling is mutual, honey. Why don't you come out here and work this case with me?

MULDER: With mush for brains working with you. I may scare him to death.

SCULLY: I don't care. At least we'd be together. And I would know you're safe.

MULDER: I would Scully. I would leave right now you know that. But that ship. That ship is a must see. My alien nature is being drawn to it.

SCULLY: Both your alien and curiosity is being drawn to it, Mulder. I think you should leave it alone. But I know you're mind is already made up. Just be careful, okay?

MULDER: I will be. I love you.

SCULLY: (Getting slightly teary eyed.) I love you too. Good night. (Mulder hangs up the phone and picks it back up. He dials a room number.)

MULDER: Agent Reyes. Are you up to a small trip?

-14-

 **SECRET AIRFORCE BASE**

 **11:30 P.M.**

(Mulder and Reyes are standing outside the barbed wire fence line of the base property. They're near a chained gate. Their car is several feet behind them.)

REYES: We shouldn't be here, you know this don't you?

MULDER: I know it. But I must see that ship. I'm being drawn to it. (Suddenly a loud hum is heard around them. They both look around. The noise disappears. Mulder notices in the dark the outer fringe of the ship he saw from his plane. Reyes looks at him.)

REYES: Agent Mulder, are you alright? (Mulder snaps out of his trance and looks at her.)

MULDER: That's my cue to go in. You coming? (Mulder unlocks the gate with his picklock tool and cautiously walks in. Reyes follows him. Mulder stops.) If you want to stay behind. I'll be back in half-hour. Otherwise if you want to come along you can. (Reyes looks at him in uncertainty. The outside of a very large hangar huge UFO ship Mulder saw is sitting near it. Mulder and Reyes sneak by the hangar. Mulder peers around the corner of it.) There it is.

REYES: (Looking over at it.) I don't believe it. I'm in total shock. (Suddenly someone knocks her out from behind she falls to the ground. Mulder notices and and quickly grabs the person around the throat and shoves them against the wall. He notices who he has a hold of. It's Spender. Suddenly someone knocks Mulder out.)

-15-

 **HALF HOUR LATER**

(Mulder is lying inside the large hangar, on the floor. He wakes up and looks around.)

SPENDER: Welcome, Agent Mulder. Long time no see.

MULDER: (Looks up at him.) Spender! I thought you were dead?

SPENDER: You thought or you were hoping?

MULDER: I see you're following your father's footsteps.

SPENDER: No I haven't killed anybody…. yet. I'm just continuing his project that he failed on.

MULDER: The aliens are the ones in control, Spender. Not you, not our government, not even this base!

SPENDER: Who ever said I wanted it? So how's your wife Agent Mulder? I don't know if she's ever told you. But I'm the one that convinced her to give up her child. (Mulder's expression turns into shock.) Oh my, she hasn't told you has she? (Walks around Mulder.) I had her convinced that her son was alien and that she had to give him up. (Mulder continually stares at him hatefully.) And being the boy's father wasn't around to help her make that decision. She needed a little coaching.

MULDER: You lied to her about our son?!

-16-

SPENDER: (Stops walking.) Did you just say 'our' son? You two actually consummated your working relationship? You're bolder then I thought you were. To answer your question, Agent Mulder. No I did not lie to her about 'your' son. He was ninety percent alien. Not because of anything my father had done. Other then what he has done to you. After all, that boy would've ended just like his father. Part alien and part human. (Mulder tries standing up.) Men? (Suddenly four military officials surround Mulder. Mulder stares at them, sitting still.) I know I'm hitting a nerve now Agent Mulder.

MULDER: Where's Agent Reyes?

SPENDER: Is that who that is? You're wife won't be too happy if she found you're running around on her. Oh, Reyes is safe. She'll be waiting on you to take you out of here. But first I want to give you a reminder and to tell you this. I know what you're doing here. And you're not getting ten feet of that UFO. (Looks at the officials.) Men, give Agent Mulder a reminder that if he ever steps foot back into this base. We'll kill him! (The officials start hitting and kicking Mulder.)

 **TEN MINUTES LATER**

(Two security personnel escort Reyes to her car. She gets in the car. Once she does she notices them dragging someone out of the nearby building. It's Mulder. He's half-conscious. They shove Mulder into the back seat and they slam the door shut. Reyes starts the car and drives off. On the road, Reyes looks back at Mulder and back at the road.)

REYES: Mulder are you alright? (He doesn't respond. Reyes looks back at him and back at the road.) Mulder?! (He slowly moves and groans a little.) Stay with me Mulder!

-17-

MULDER: (Real weak.) Wher—where's Scully? I—I need Scully.

REYES: Just hold on, Mulder. We'll get you to the hospital first.

MULDER: (Sits up in severe pain.) No! Ugh! No. It's not safe there!

REYES: You need medical attention!

MULDER: (Lays back against the seat.) I need Scully.

 **COMFORT INN**

 **1 A.M.**

(In Reyes room, Mulder is laying on his back asleep. His eye is swollen shut and they're scratches and bruises all over his face and neck. Reyes is sitting on the other bed staring at him. She picks up the phone on the nightstand and dials a number.)

 **MARSHALL INN**

 **12: 10 A.M.**

(The scene shows Scully in her hotel room sound asleep. The phone rings, causing her to quickly sit up in bed. She looks around as the phone continues to ring. She looks at her alarm clock near the phone then picks up the phone.)

SCULLY: (Half-asleep.) Hello?

REYES: I'm sorry to wake you, this is Agent Reyes.

SCULLY: That's okay. (Yawns.) What's up?

-18-

REYES: Something happened.

SCULLY: (Becoming more alert.) What? Where's Mulder? (Reyes doesn't answer.) Monica? What has happened?

REYES: Mulder was beaten. Almost to death. I don't know who did it. But Mulder is refusing to go to the hospital. (Silence.) Dana?

SCULLY: I'll be out there as soon as I can. Just do me a favor.

REYES: Yeah anything.

SCULLY: Keep him comfortable. And if it seems he's getting a fever. Put an ice pack behind his neck.

REYES: Okay. I'll see you in a few hours. (Hangs up the phone and looks over at Mulder. He's still asleep.)

 **6:20 A.M.**

(Reyes is asleep on a recliner that's across from where Mulder is sleeping. She wakes up and looks at her watch. She looks over at Mulder and stretches. She stands up and walks over to the blinds and peeks through them. She walks away from the window and walks over to Mulder's bedside.)

REYES: Agent Mulder. You're wife should be here any minute. (He doesn't respond.) Mulder, wake up. (Mulder move a little and opens his eyes. He slightly growls at her.) Your wife is on her way. How do you feel? (He closes his eyes.) Hey, now you better stay with me. Dana will have my head if anything more happens to you. (There's a knock at the door. Reyes quickly walks over to the door and peeks through the eyehole in the door. She opens the door.) Come on in. He's right over there.

-19-

(Scully walks in and over to Mulder.)

SCULLY: (Sits at his bedside. She puts her hand on his forehead.) He's a little warm.

REYES: Should I have gotten some ice?

SCULLY: No. It's not a burning fever. (Looks him over.) Did you see if he had any other injuries?

REYES: No. He wouldn't let me touch him. All he did was keep asking for you. (Scully feels around his neck. He starts growling.) And he would do that to me too.

SCULLY: Mulder, stop. (Mulder opens his eyes and looks at who's touching him. He realizes its Scully and sits up grabbing her from behind and holding her tight.) Mulder, take it easy, your hurt. (Looks at back at him as he rests his chin on her shoulder. (He starts breathing heavy, like he's in pain.) I miss you too. Apparently you're not hurt to bad, huh? Other then you're breathing. Can I look you over honey? Reyes was talking like you were dying.

REYES: He was totally immobile since I called you at one this morning. Now he's moving around like nothing ever happened. Maybe he was faking it just to get you out here.

SCULLY: No. He's hurting. I can tell by the way he's breathing. He's in pain. (Looks back at him again.) You want to go to your hotel room so I can look you over? (He doesn't answer.) Do you think you can move next door? Or do you even have your key?

MULDER: (Still having a hold of her, he buries his face into her neck.) I'm fine, Scully. I just got a little roughed up. (He lets go of her and sits up. She stands up and looks at him.)

-20-

SCULLY: Well let's go into your hotel room. I'll make sure that's all that happened to you. (Mulder slowly eases himself off the bed and slowly stands up. Scully looks over at Reyes.) Thanks for watching him, Monica.

REYES: No problem. Let me know later how he is okay?

SCULLY: I will. (Looks at Mulder.) Are you coming? (Mulder nods yes as he slowly walks out of the hotel room. Scully follows him. Inside his hotel room, they both walk in. Mulder slowly walks over to his bed and sits at the edge. He slowly lies on his back and looks at the ceiling. Scully locks the door and walks over to him and sits on the edge of the bed by him.) You don't move around like your okay.

MULDER: I got beat up last night. How am supposed to feel.

SCULLY: (Puts her hand on his chest.) I think your more beat up then you're telling us. (Mulder don't say anything.) And your dead silence is not very reassuring. (She rubs his chest he cringes.) Let me see under your shirt. (Mulder puts both of his arms over his chest.) Mulder, come on.

MULDER: (Looks at her.) I'm fine honey I'm just a little sore.

SCULLY: Stop lying to me Mulder. No one cringes like you just did if they're a little sore. (Moves his arms and lifts his shirt up to his neck. His ribs are black and blue. She gently touches his rib cage.) What happened!? The truth Mulder!

MULDER: I went to the base and met up with someone I never dreamed of seeing. And his comrades were ordered by him to beat the crap out of me.

SCULLY: Who was it?

-21-

MULDER: (Carefully sits up and looks at her.) Spender. (Scully looks at the floor.) I thought he was dead. He told me while I was gone from you that you talked to him about our son. Why haven't you told me, Scully?

SCULLY: I didn't think it was important. You were gone for so long. And when you finally came back I…being you were in the brig… I didn't think you needed to know at that time. And since then I'd forgotten about it till now. (Mulder slowly stands up.) Where are you going? You should be keeping still.

MULDER: I'm going to get a shower. (Slowly walks to the bathroom and closes the door. Scully looks at the floor. There's a knock at the door. Scully walks over to the door and opens it.)

REYES: How's Mulder?

SCULLY: He has several dislocated ribs. And he refuses to go the hospital. Come on in. (Reyes walks in.)

REYES: That's dangerous, Dana. (Looks at her.) His ribs could be poking him in the lungs.

SCULLY: No, it's not that serious. He'd be doing a lot of coughing. Besides I felt around his rib cage I think only two are out of place and just the rest are bruised.

REYES: Where is he now?

SCULLY: He's in the shower. (Sits on the bed. Reyes sits beside her.)

REYES: What's wrong?

-22-

SCULLY: He's acting closed circuited to me. Like he's hiding something. Yet I can't say anything because I guess I was hiding something from him that I had forgotten about.

REYES: What was that?

SCULLY: When Mulder had disappeared for a year and he no longer kept in contact with me. And William was almost kidnapped. Spender was almost ready to kill William I thought and supposedly he was going to help him. But Mulder ran into him at that base you two went to. And Spender told him virtually everything.

REYES: I see. (Mulder comes out of the bathroom drying his head off. He's wearing a robe and sweat pants on but no shirt. He stops in his tracks and notices Reyes. She notices the bruises all over his rib cage.) I see you're feeling better. (Scully stands up and walks over to him.)

SCULLY: (Lays her hand carefully over his ribs.) Mulder this looks terrible. (Mulder draws her closer to him and covers her up in his rob. She lays her head on his chest.)

MULDER: It hurts when you keep touching my ribs to, honey.

SCULLY: I thought you were mad at me.

MULDER: Why should I be?

SCULLY: Because of what you found out by Spender and me not telling you.

MULDER: I'm not mad. (Rubs her back.)

-23-

SCULLY: I would feel better if you let me take you to doctor to at least get x-rays done. (Mulder stares at Reyes.)

MULDER: What ever happened with you and John?

REYES: What?

MULDER: Just reading your expression on your face. You're wishing you could be in Scully's shoes. What happened between you two?

REYES: (Mulder stares at her as he continues to hold on to Scully, keeping her close.) John is still in a neutral state of mine since his wife left him. He's not willing to commit much to anything. Just asking out on a date is like pulling teeth with him.

MULDER: I'm sorry to hear it.

REYES: (Stands up.) I better be getting back to D.C. Skinner may have something else for me to do. (Walks out of the hotel room, closing the door behind her. Scully looks up at Mulder.)

MULDER: (Looks at her.) What?

SCULLY: (Kisses him on the lips.) I must be pretty lucky huh?

MULDER: (Smiles at her and starts to kiss her.) I guess so. (He slowly escorts her over to the bed. He lays her down and gets on top of her, still kissing her intimately.)

SCULLY: (Stares at him in the face, stopping him.) I still have a case to solve in Indiana, Mulder.

MULDER: And your point?

-24-

SCULLY: I want you to come back with me and help with it.

MULDER: What have you done with the rookie? You shoot him?

SCULLY: (Laughs) He's still out there. I told him I would be back in two days unless something serious happened.

MULDER: What, to me?

SCULLY: Yes.

MULDER: (Kisses her on the lips and looks at her.) You were actually that worried about me? (Runs his fingers through her hair.)

SCULLY: And before we go back I want to get you into the doctors to be x-rayed. (He sighs and lays on her. She rubs his back.)

MULDER: I can't go back with you Scully.

SCULLY: (Runs her fingers through the back of his head.) Why not?

MULDER: I want to go back to that base. If I have to I'll take my alien craft to get in through cloaking.

SCULLY: Come back with me and we'll both go in your craft to that base. Once the case is solved. Deal?

MULDER: (Looks at her in the face again.) You drive a hard bargain. (She kisses him on the lips.)

SCULLY: That's the idea.

-25-

 **CLAYPOOL INDIANA**

 **332 PARKLAND BLVD. 3 P.M.**

(The scene shows Mulder, Scully, and Myers in a rental car. Mulder is driving. They drive up the long driveway to a large two-story house. They pull up to the front of the house and stop. Mulder gets out of the car and looks at the house. Scully gets out and Myers gets out of the back seat. Scully walks over to Mulder.)

MULDER: We could be so lucky, huh?

SCULLY: Lucky how?

MULDER: To have a place like this.

SCULLY: (Nudges up against him.) I like our little house, Mulder. (Myers notices.)

MULDER: So what do you got so far?

MYERS: (Walking between them.) Nothing yet. (Walks up to the front door.)

SCULLY: (Glaring at Myers and looks at Mulder.) See what I got to deal with?

MULDER: (Whispers.) Yes I do.

SCULLY: (Walks up to the house. Mulder follows.) Well so far we got what caused her death. But the substance is foreign. Almost like the green acid found in the clones we've seen a long time ago. But it's clearer. When I analyzed it had the ingredients of an anti itch crème. But it acid compound that ate away at her body.

-26-

MULDER: An anti-itch cream? I hope it wasn't for hemmorids. (Scully stares at him. Myles stares over at him in shock.)

MYLES: Ewww! (Mulder glares at him and looks at Scully.)

MULDER: Who would do this, for what reason? (Myers is standing at the door watching them. Scully looks at him.)

SCULLY: Are we going in or are you holding the door up? (Myers opens the door to let her in. He walks in front of Mulder. Mulder stands there staring at him and walks on in. Scully walks into the kitchen. Mulder walks up behind her and gets real close. Myers walks into the kitchen looking around.) This is where she was killed. From my understanding her killer is standing where Agent Myers is standing now.

MULDER: He came in through the side door?

SCULLY: Apparently. But the door was locked. It's still locked even now. Right Agent Myers. (Myers tries the door knob. It doesn't budge.)

MYERS: Yeah.

MULDER: (Looks at Scully.) So apparently they had a key to the house.

SCULLY: Exactly. Which would make this more difficult.

MULDER: Do you know where she worked?

SCULLY: Funny you should ask. She worked for a chemical plant that specialized in government proj—(Realizes what she's saying.) Mulder, you get the feeling I'm getting?

MULDER: The second you mentioned government was the first clue.

SCULLY: So you know what this means?

MULDER: Yeah. The cases you and I were assigned were no accident. (Myers is standing there staring at them.)

MYERS: I know you two are talking 27nglish. I just know you are. (Mulder looks over at Myers and walks out of the kitchen. Myers looks at Scully.) What got into him? (Scully walks out of the kitchen and over to Mulder.)

MULDER: (Looks at her.) I'm surprised you haven't killed him yet. (Scully smiles.)

SCULLY: The thought came to me the past two days.

MULDER: I'm going to wander the kitchen and see if I notice anything that might have been missed.

SCULLY: It might have been. I sent Agent Myers to look for evidence.

MULDER: Oh Scully, you know how to hurt a person. I thought I trained you better then that?

SCULLY: I'm slipping what can I say? I'm going to look upstairs. I haven't had the chance yet.

MULDER: Be careful. (She brushes against his arm as she heads for the stairs. Mulder walks back into the kitchen. Myers is going through a cupboard. Mulder stares at him.) What are you doing?

MYERS: (Looks up at him.) Looking for evidence I might have missed.

-28-

MULDER: (Looks around.) If there was any, you've probably covered it all up.

MYERS: Do you have a better idea Agent Mulder?

MULDER: I've worked for the FBI for more then nine years, son. I think I know what I need to do. And cleaning out cupboards is not one of them. Besides the woman wasn't stuffed into one of them anyway. (Starts to walk out of the kitchen in disgust. As he does he notices something on the floor near the refrigerator. He pulls a rubber glove out of his pocket and puts it on. He picks up a piece of glass. He looks around the kitchen and sees a box of sandwich bags. He walks over to the box and takes one out. Myers notices.)

MYERS: Why are you tampering with evidence?

MULDER: (Looks back at him.) What?

MYERS: The sandwich bags, they're evidence.

MULDER: Oh brother. (Walks out of the kitchen. He sees the stairs and trots up the stairs. Upstairs, Scully is looking through the bathroom cabinets. She looks at different prescriptions and personal hygiene supplies. Mulder comes walking into the bathroom.) Finding anything? (Scully jumps and looks over at him.)

SCULLY: Mulder you scared me.

MULDER: (Walks over to her.) Sorry. Are you okay?

SCULLY: I'm fine. (Mulder gets close to her from behind.) I just was thinking.

MULDER: (Holds her from behind.) About what?

-29-

SCULLY: What are you doing? Agent Myers might see.

MULDER: (Resting his chin on her shoulder.) Let him see.

SCULLY: What's got into you sweety?

MULDER: You. So what are you thinking about?

SCULLY: This case reminds me so much of the missing teenager case in Iowa. Remember Mary?

MULDER: How does this case remind you of that? (Releases her and sits on the edge of the bathroom counter top, looking at her.)

SCULLY: I don't know. But for some reason it feels like the same type of case.

MULDER: Well I wouldn't go that far. I have a feeling it's tied in with that air base we accidentally landed at. They're doing something there with that ship. If I can get Agent Myers out of the kitchen long enough. I think I'll be able to see. But I did find this in the kitchen. (Shows her the baggy with glass piece in it. Scully takes it and looks at it.) It was near the refrigerator.

SCULLY: I'll take this to forensics lab. It's twenty miles north of here. Maybe they'll find the same substance I did. With a greater explanation. Let go back down stairs. (They both start down the stairs. Myers is at the foot of the stares looking up at them.)

MYERS: What were you two doing up there?

MULDER: Investigating. Are you finished cleaning up the kitchen so I can get in there now? (Walks on into the kitchen.)

-30-

MYERS: (Looks at Scully.) Is he always this way?

SCULLY: Not always. (Walks away from him. In the kitchen Mulder is standing near the side door looking out through the glass. He touches the doorknob and suddenly he has visions on what happened. He sees the woman turning on the light to the kitchen and her attacker standing near the side door. The man sprays the acid substance on her. His face is revealed. It's Spender. Mulder suddenly looses his balance. Scully notices as she's just walking into the kitchen. She rushes over to him.) Mulder! (She puts her arm around his ribs he cringes in pain.)

MULDER: Scully, my ribs.

SCULLY: (Releases him.) Oh, sorry. Are you okay? (Myers walks in noticing them standing real close together.)

MULDER: (Looks at her.) It was Spender. I saw him. He killed with the chemical you told me about with an aerosol can.

MYERS: How do you know. Where you here?

MULDER: (Looks over at him.) No. I just know.

MYERS: No FBI agents or any human being just knows anything. That's careless and presumptuous.

MULDER: (Gets closer to Scully.) You don't even know what that means.

MYERS: Is there something going on between you two? (Mulder brushes up against her and walks out of the kitchen past Myers.)

-31-

MULDER: It's time to go. (Scully follows him out.)

 **AN HOUR LATER**

 **MARSHALL INN**

(Mulder drives up to the hotel and parks near the room. Myers leans up to the front and looks at Mulder and Scully.)

MYERS: What are we doing back here?

MULDER: You have any better suggestion?

MYERS: What about what you found? Shouldn't it go to forensics?

MULDER: Yeah and it will. Right now we need to look things over and plan. (Gets out of the car.)

SCULLY: (Looks at Myers.) Don't be a nuisance Agent Myers. (Gets out of the car and walks over to Mulder.)

MYERS: (Gets out of the car.) I'm not being a nuisance. I'm just trying to do my job. (Mulder opens Scully's hotel room. Myers notices.) How did he get your room key?

SCULLY: I gave it to him. (Mulder walks on into the room. Scully looks back at Myers.) Why don't go to your room and freshen up. We'll call you when we're ready to go. Okay? (Scully closes the door on his face as he's standing there staring at her.)

MYERS: I don't believe this. (Walks on over to his hotel room. Inside Scully's room, Mulder is laying on his back on her bed.)

-32-

MULDER: What did you do Scully? Adopt him as your son?

SCULLY: (Looks over at him.) What's that supposed to mean?

MULDER: Well you told a thirty-year-old man to go to his room. That makes it sound like he's your son or something.

SCULLY: (Sits beside him on the bed.) Mulder, honey. You need to quit coming on to me when Myers is around. He'll tell Skinner in a heartbeat and we won't be able to work together anymore. (Mulder slowly sits up, cringing in slight pain.)

MULDER: (Puts his arm around her waist.) I'm sorry. (Kisses her on the neck.) I just find you irresistible sometimes. (She looks at him.)

SCULLY: What's with you anymore. You're more affectionate then normal.

MULDER: Is there a problem with that? (She lays her head up under his chin.)

SCULLY: No. (Rubs his chest.) I just don't want to be separated from you. (He puts his arms around her and holds her tight.)

MULDER: I get the picture. (In Myers hotel room, he's on the phone with someone.)

-33-

MYERS: Yeah, he's all over her like white on rice. (Pause.) Judging by the wedding bands, it obvious. (Pause.) No. But somehow he's already suspecting him. (Pause.) I'm not sure, sir. And I don't know how I can find out. He's very closed circuited except when it comes to his wife. (Pause) Understood. Yes sir. I will. (Pause.) Goodbye. (He hangs up the phone. In Scully's hotel room, Mulder is laying on his stomach. Scully is in the bathroom taking a shower. The phone rings in the room and Mulder looks over at it. It rings again. He slowly sits up and reaches for it, slightly in pain.)

MULDER: Hello?

SKINNER: (In his office.) Agent Mulder. What are you doing there?

MULDER: I'm helping Scully with her case. Since Agent Reyes and me were rudely booted out of the hotel by the Military.

SKINNER: I'm sorry about that Agent Mulder. I had no idea. Well only reason I called was to find out where you were. Agent Reyes came back and said you stayed behind.

MULDER: Well, sir I'm making use of my time. And I got a feeling this case is tied in with the one me and Agent Reyes couldn't get started on.

SKINNER: Really? In what way?

MULDER: I haven't found that out yet. But we will soon enough.

SKINNER: I'm sure you will. (Hangs up the phone. Scully comes walking out of the bathroom with a robe tied around her, drying off her hair. Mulder looks over at her.)

-34-

SCULLY: Who were you talking to?

MULDER: Skinner just called. Wondering why I haven't returned with Reyes.

SCULLY: How did he even know we were in the hotel room?

MULDER: Calculated risk I guess. I should have asked him if he could get the rookie off our case.

SCULLY: I doubt he would have agreed to that. He would tell he could use the experience.

MULDER: I need to go back to that base, Scully. And I don't want him tagging along with his big mouth.

SCULLY: You feel that strong about this case being tied with that base?

MULDER: Spender is their Scully. And he's responsible for that woman's death. And I need to get my craft to even get back into that place.

SCULLY: I'll tell you what, Mulder. I'll stay here and continue this case as is. You go fly back to Virginia, get your ship and come back and get me here at the hotel. (Mulder stands up and walks over to her.)

MULDER: (Puts his arms around her waist and brings her close to him.) I want you with me. I don't trust that idiot with you. (She lays her head on his chest.)

SCULLY: He's harmless. (Looks up at him, putting her arms around him. He stares at her in concern.) Don't give me that look, honey. I'll be fine.

-35-

MULDER: (Holds her close and tight, putting his chin over her shoulder.) You better be. I'll kill him if he lays one hand on you. (She rubs his back.)

SCULLY: Mulder, if we could just stay this way forever.

MULDER: We couldn't get very far like this. (Scully giggles. There's a knock at the door. Mulder sighs, putting his forehead into her shoulder. She rubs the back of his head.)

I'll get rid of them. (Scully lets go of him and sits on the bed. Mulder walks over to the door and peeks through the eyehole. He notices who it is and leans his head into the door.) Oh brother. (Scully looks his way.)

SCULLY: Who is it?

MULDER: It's Myers. (Opens the door.) Agent Myers, how can I help you?

MYERS: Why are you in Agent Scully's hotel room?

MULDER: Do you need something Agent Myers?

MYERS: Why aren't you answering my question?

MULDER: Because you're not answering mine.

MYERS: I'm getting a little tired of your attitude with me.

MULDER: I'm getting tired of your snooping around my business!

MYERS: How about if I tell Assistant Director Skinner on how you're treating me?

-36-

MULDER: Go ahead tell daddy. See if I care. (Turns his back on him. Myers grabs Mulder's arm.)

MYERS: You can't go back in there. FBI regulations say we're not to stay in the same room with our partners. (Mulder faces him and grabs him around the throat. Scully notices and stands up.)

SCULLY: Mulder!

MULDER: Who's saying I'm staying here. We're going over the case if you don't mind! (Has a vision of him talking on the phone. Starts yelling at him and lifts Myers by the throat and slams him against the outside wall of the hotel.) Who are you reporting too? Huh?! (Scully runs out in her robe to stop Mulder.)

SCULLY: Mulder, stop! (Mulder looks at her and lets Myers go. Myers coughs and rubs his throat.) What's wrong with you? (Mulder don't answer as he glares at Myers and walks back into her hotel room. Scully looks at Myers.) Are you okay?

MYERS: I'm fine. What's with him?

SCULLY: Nothing. Just stay out of his way. (Walks back into the hotel room, closing the door behind her. She locks the door and looks over at Mulder sitting on the bed, staring at the floor.) What were you trying to do Mulder? Kill him? (Mulder doesn't answer. She walks over to him and sits beside him.) What's wrong honey?

MULDER: (Looks at her and puts his arm around her waist. She lays her head up under his chin.) I guess I need to get over being so protective of you don't I?

-37-

SCULLY: I think it goes deeper then that Mulder. What's wrong? You haven't been yourself since we were assigned to these cases.

MULDER: I guess it's from seeing that ship. It's driving me crazy. And while I was out there fighting with Myers. I had a vision of him talking on the phone with someone in his hotel room. And it wasn't to Skinner. He reminds me so much of Krycek it's scaring me. I can't leave you here with him Scully. We must go back to Virginia, fly up to Kansas and then continue your case without him.

SCULLY: That's all well and good Mulder. But the stunt you pulled out there, he's going to bark to Skinner as it is. And with me leaving him with no word, will cause Skinner to really come down hard on us. (Mulder lets go of her and sighs.)

MULDER: I really blew it didn't I? (Scully doesn't say anything. Mulder stands up.) I guess I better be going. Please keep in contact with me okay? (Scully stands up and takes his arm.)

SCULLY: You're not leaving right now are you? (Mulder gets close to her.)

MULDER: The sooner I do, the quicker I can come back and get you away from that idiot. (He kisses her intimately and looks at her in the eyes.) Be careful around him, okay?

SCULLY: I will be. I promise. (Mulder reluctantly lets go of her and walks out of the hotel room.)

-38-

 **VINEYARD MINNESOTA**

 **18 HOURS LATER**

(Mulder is walking out of the sliding door of his house toward the clearing. He looks at the clearing.)

MULDER: Cloak off. (Suddenly his ship appears and the side door opens into steps. Mulder runs up the steps as they automatically close. Inside, Mulder gets into the pilot's seat.) Destination Claypool Indiana. (Computer reads accepted. The engines start up and the craft starts to leave the ground. As it does it cloaks itself.)

 **CLAYPOOL INDIANA**

 **MARSHALL INN 8 A.M.**

(Scully is picking up her gun and badge off of the dresser. She's dressed in her suit. There's a knock at the door. Scully walks over to it and opens it. Myers is standing there.)

SCULLY: I take it you're ready to go?

MYERS: Yeah, as long as you're crazed partner isn't around.

SCULLY: No. He was called back to D.C.

MYERS: So what's on the agenda for today?

SCULLY: I was planning on having you question neighbors that lived near that lady. While I go to the lab and find out what they can make of what Mulder found?

MYERS: That's cool. Where will we meet up?

SCULLY: I'll call you on your cell.

-39-

MYERS: Sounds like a winner. I'll just call a cab. (Walks away from her. She closes her door and walks over to the phone. There's another knock at her door. She sighs and walks back over to the door, opening it.)

SCULLY: Now what—(Sees Mulder standing there.) Mulder, I thought you were Myles.

MULDER: Far from it. (She hugs him tight.)

SCULLY: You made it back pretty quick.

MULDER: It's a UFO, what do you expect.

SCULLY: Where did you land?

MULDER: It's hovering over the cars in the parking lot there. (Scully looks out at the parking lot.) It's cloaked Scully.

SCULLY: Come on in. I was just getting ready to leave for the lab. I didn't think you'd be here before noon. (Mulder gets close to her.)

MULDER: Where's that evidence you were taking to the lab?

SCULLY: It's in my pocket, why?

MULDER: Let me have it.

SCULLY: (Taking it out of her pocket, and looking at him strange.) Here, what's up?

MULDER: This is what we needed. Thanks.

SCULLY: Whose we?

-40-

MULDER: Agent Myers and me. It reveals a DNA type that would expose every project and plan the aliens have to colonize this planet.

SCULLY: Where did you find this all out?

MULDER: (Putting this bag in his pocket. He gets close to Scully.) How long has it been Scully?

SCULLY: Mulder.

MULDER: No, seriously. How long has it been that you and me really got into an intimate embrace?

SCULLY: What's got into you all of the sudden?

MULDER: (Starts kissing her on her neck.) Come on Scully you know you want it.

SCULLY: (Getting nervous by his forcefulness.) Mulder! (He forces her near the bed. She shoves him away.) You need to quit!

MULDER: What's got into you, Scully? I thought you loved me.

SCULLY: You're not yourself. You've never forced yourself on me like this.

MULDER: Who says I'm forcing myself on you. I am just loving on you.

SCULLY: (Staring at him untrustingly.) Who are you?

MULDER: Did Myers do something to you while I was gone?

-41-

SCULLY: No but apparently he's done something to you.

MULDER: (Gets near her, putting his arms around her waist.) Come on Scully. Relax (Scully touches his ribs. He doesn't even flinch. She shoves him away again and grabs her gun, pointing at him.) Scully, what are you doing?

SCULLY: What have you done with Mulder?!

MULDER: Have you lost your mind? I am Mulder!

SCULLY: Shut up! Where is he?

MULDER: Put the gun away, Scully.

SCULLY: Who are you? (Mulder looks at the floor.)

MULDER: You were always a hard one to deceive. (His face morphs back into the bounty hunter. Scully stands there in fear.) You know your love to the tee don't you?

SCULLY: Where is he?

BH: I have know idea. You sent him away.

SCULLY: What do you want? Why are you here?

BH: The same reason you two are here. I came for this evidence before you go making an announcement to the world about it. (Starts to leave out the door.) Oh, and you better warn Mulder. If he gets near that mother ship with his craft he stole from me. It will take it in as its own and Mulder will be stuck with that ship. And he will end up on my turf. (Turns to face her.) Oh and just so you don't try following me. (He knocks her out with the bottom end of a lamp, causing it to break over her head. She falls to the floor unconscious.)

-42-

 **2 HOURS LATER**

(Mulder is in the craft, still cloaked, approaching the hotel Scully is in. He lands the craft behind the hotel in wide open grassy space. He stands up from the controls and walks to the door. The door comes open, retracting steps. Mulder runs down the steps. Once he's off the last step, it starts retracting on its own. Mulder jogs around the front of the hotel to Scully's room. Mulder gets to her room and knocks on the door. There's no answer. He knocks again. He looks around and knocks again.)

MULDER: Scully, it's me, Mulder. (No response. He takes his cell phone out of his suit jacket and dials her number. It rings and rings. He turns off the phone and looks around with a worried expression to his face. He touches the doorknob, trying to get it open. As he does he sees a glimpse at what happened. He yells.) Scully, can you hear me!? Scully! (He tries getting the door open to no avail. He stops in slight panic. He lays his hands on the door and closes his eyes. The lock becomes unlocked. He opens the door really fast, moving glass from the broken lamp. He looks around the room and notices her on the floor.) Scully! (He kneels down on the floor next to her. He notices her head bleeding.) Scully, wake up. (He sits on the floor and gently sits her up into his lap. He has tears in his eyes.) Please wake up. (He checks her pulse.) What's happened here? (She slowly starts to open her eyes. She becomes alert enough to see him. She tries moving away from him in slight panic.) Hey, hey, it's me. (She looks at him with blurred vision, breathing heavy.) Take it easy. It's me, honey.

SCULLY: (Weak and in pain.) Mulder is that really you? (He holds her around her waist, and lays his chin on her shoulder.)

-43-

MULDER: Yes. What happened, honey?

SCULLY: The bounty hunter was you.

MULDER: Bounty hunter?

SCULLY: He's back. (Mulder holds her close. He looks at the wound on her head.) He hit me with a lamp.

MULDER: I see that.

SCULLY: I'm so cold.

MULDER: (Pulls the comforter off the bed and covers her and himself with it.) Take it easy. I'm going to take care of you. (She rests in his hold. He glares across the room and closes his eyes.)

 **24 HOURS LATER**

(Mulder is on his back, asleep on the floor. Scully is lying on his chest asleep. Scully wakes and looks around. She looks at Mulder and smiles, and puts her hand on his chest. She touches the top of her head and feels no wound.)

SCULLY: Mulder, why do you do it? Now you're exhausted.

(There's a sudden pounding at the door. Mulder quickly sits up and growls. He looks at Scully then over at the door.) Take it easy. I'll go see who it is.

MULDER: (Grabs her arm gently.) No. I'll go check. It could be him again.

SCULLY: You don't have enough strength to confront him.

-44-

MULDER: I didn't use that much strength to heal you. (Stands up. Scully stands up with and sits down on the edge of the bed. Mulder walks up to the door and peeks through the eyehole. It's Myers. Mulder quickly opens the door and grabs Myers by the throat and shoves him against the door, growling.) I don't appreciate you attacking my wife in my absence! (Scully notices what's going on and rushes over to Mulder.)

SCULLY: Mulder, No! He didn't do it! He wasn't even here. He was calling himself a cab.

MULDER: I bet, he was probably calling the bounty hunter come get you again.

SCULLY: Mulder please. Doing this puts us both in hot water with Skinner. (Mulder lets go of him and walks back into the room. Myers stands there staring at him as he does.) What are you doing here Agent Myers?

MYERS: I came over to see if you were okay. I haven't seen you since yesterday. When did he come back?

SCULLY: Yesterday afternoon. Late afternoon.

MYERS: I see. I didn't get much information from the neighbors. They were not so willing to talk.

SCULLY: Well we're going to look for more evidence elsewhere that's related to this case. Maybe that'll help us crack it. Why don't you look over our notes and put together what we have so far. And we'll go from there. Okay?

-45-

MYERS: Sure. (Myers walks out as Scully closes the door behind him. She goes to turn around and Mulder is standing right there. Scully jumps back a little.)

SCULLY: Mulder, you scared me. (He just stands there. She looks at him.) What's wrong honey? (He looks at her.)

MULDER: Nothing. (She lays her head on his chest and wraps her arms around him. He returns the favor.) I think it's time we should head out to the base.

 **KANSAS TOP SECRET BASE**

 **11 P.M.**

(Inside Mulder's cloaked craft, he's looking out the front window at the base. He sees the cylinder mother ship. He turns his craft the direction of the ship. Suddenly an alarm sounds. Mulder looks down at it. The computer screen reads, autopilot engaged. Approaching mother ship. Mulder looks over at Scully. She's asleep in the copilot's seat.)

MULDER: Scully. (Scully wakes up and looks over at him.)

SCULLY: What is it?

MULDER: We're going in.

SCULLY: (Looking out the window.) Into what?

MULDER: The mother ship.

SCULLY: (Getting nervous.) Then what?

MULDER: I'm not sure.

SCULLY: You're not sure?

-46-

MULDER: (Looks at her.) What ever happens stay in here.

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) No. Last time I did that you were trapped on one of these things. No I'll stay with you. I'm not going to be alone for another two or more years.

MULDER: Scully, please. (Suddenly there's an abrupt jolt as they enter the ships landing bay. Mulder's craft entering the bay and stopping. The landing bay is about as large as half the base. With other crafts like his parked in storage slots.) Where's the aliens?

SCULLY: (Looking out the window.) That's a question I hope don't get answered. Unless the aliens were always our government.

MULDER: Is that supposed to be funny? (The computer beeps. Mulder looks down at it. It reads arrived at destination. Code 3751786 alert! Suggest immediate departure!) Do it!

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) Do what? What is it?

MULDER: Apparently this is not its original ship. It must be an enemy to the enemy. (His craft engines start running again and backing out of the landing bay. Suddenly alarms start sounding and red lights start flashing in the bay.) Cloak mode. (Computer reads acknowledged.)

SCULLY: Why do you say that?

MULDER: It's got an alert to depart immediately.

SCULLY: Now if these aren't the aliens that we've been fighting against all these years, then who are they?

-47-

MULDER: I don't know. (A beep is heard from his computer. He looks back at it. It reads warning, landing bay door closing. Will not be able to clear in time.) Stop but remain cloaked. (The craft stops where it is and remains cloaked.)

SCULLY: What are you doing?

MULDER: The landing bay door is closed.

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) As fast as this thing goes it can't beat that door?

MULDER: It needs a running start.

SCULLY: What are we going to do?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Remained cloaked and sit tight.

SCULLY: Mulder, this is impossible. (Looks around nervously.) They're going to find us.

MULDER: Who is Scully. There's nothing out there. (Someone with a group of military officials walk into the landing bay through some double doors.) Until now.

SCULLY: (Noticing.) Who is it? (In the landing bay, the scene reveals who it is. It's Spender.)

SPENDER: So where is this craft you all were talking about?

MILITARY 1: Sir it just came in. The system alerted everyone of an approaching craft. We all saw it come in through the landing bay here.

SPENDER: Well apparently you were to slow to get the doors closed and you let what alien life there was get away!

-48-

MILITARY 1: It's on record sir. It never left. It's still in here. There's a possibility of it being cloaked.

SPENDER: Really. Well you look good getting it uncloaked. There's apparently something in there that don't want to be detected. And we're going to do just that. Now get moving.

MILITARY 1: Yes sir. (He walks back out of the bay with four other officials. Spender stands there staring across the bay. Inside the craft, Mulder notices him.)

MULDER: Spender! He makes his dad look like an angel.

SCULLY: I wouldn't give him that much credit.

MULDER: (Stands up.) Stay here, Scully. I'll be back in ten minutes.

SCULLY: Mulder, no! (Mulder turns invisible.) Mulder! (She looks out the front window. In the landing bay, Spender turns around to leave the bay and suddenly gets thrown into a wall. (He sits up looking around in shock. Suddenly he invisibly gets picked up and shoved into the wall. An alien form becomes visible that has a hold of Spender.)

SPENDER: No, please don't hurt me. We mean you no harm!

MULDER: (Alien) Let us go! And no harm will come to you. (The scene shows Spender pressing a yellow silent alarm button.)

SPENDER: Okay, what ever you say. All we want from you is your technology to help us further ourselves for our world.

MULDER: (Alien.) You will never be able to handle our technology!

-49-

(Suddenly teams of military officers come running out with guns. They surround Spender and the alien. Mulder (alien) sees them and disappears. Everyone looks around in surprise. Scully watches in panic.)

SPENDER: It's still loose in here. Get it but don't kill it!

MILITARY 2: How are we supposed to get it when we can't see it.

SPENDER: Improvise. But don't let it escape. (Inside the craft, Scully is looking around the computer console.)

SCULLY: Is there any armed weapons on this craft? (The computer reads 'laser weapon system at fifty percent power.') We'll have to make this count. Target on my command. Just above Spenders head. (The computer reads, 'Attention, laser can be used to open bay doors. Suggest targeting doors.' Scully sits there.) I'm not going to leave Mulder here. (Out in the landing bay, Military officers are all over the place. Spender starts to go out the double doors. Suddenly he's flung through them and into another wall. He sits up and looks around in pain. Mulder (alien) appears in front of him again.)

MULDER: (Alien) You're not playing fair. (Grabs him around the neck and standing him up.) Now what do we do about it?

SPENDER: What do you want me to do?

MULDER: Open the landing bay doors! And let us go! (Someone rounds the corner of the corridor and stops.)

-50-

BH: Let him go Mulder! (The alien looks over at the bounty hunter in shock. Inside the craft, alarms go off. Scully looks at the computer. It reads 'aborting aborting. Location jeopardized. Leaving location now. Laser armed, target bay doors.' The craft turns around to face the doors. Scully looks around in panic.)

SCULLY: No! We can't leave Mulder here! What's going on? How's it jeopardized? (The computer shows Mulder facing the bounty hunter.) No! We got to save him. He'll kill him! (The craft targets the doors and starts firing its laser at them.)

SPENDER: (Looks at the alien.) Mulder?

BH: (Walks toward them.) Yeah. You didn't know he was part alien?

SPENDER: Yeah but I had no idea this much part alien.

BH: Let him go Mulder. (Mulder lets go of Spender and turns back to his human form.) You've came along way. It's nice of you to bring my craft back.

MULDER: Let me go!

BH: I'm sorry I can't do that. You're part of this remember?

MULDER: I just came out of curiosity.

BH: You came because you had to. It was the only way I knew to get you back to me is by allowing you to see this ship from your commercial jetliner.

MULDER: I'm not yours!

-51-

BH: Where's your partner? (Suddenly the doors in the landing bay explode open and the craft Scully is in leaves the ship. All three guys look toward the noise.)

SPENDER: What the heck! (Rushes through the double doors. Mulder starts to follow after him. The bounty hunter stops him.)

BH: She left you.

MULDER: No, the craft did. She's got no choice.

BH: She was in the craft. I knew she wouldn't be far. No matter though. I have you! (He points a dart gun at him and fires. Mulder falls to the floor unconscious. The bounty hunter stares down at him, smiling.) Finally.

 **3170 WEST 53** **RD**

 **ANNAPOLIS, MD 24 HOURS LATER**

(Scully is just entering her apartment. She turns on the light and closes the door behind her locking it. She stands there expressionless. Like she's going to lose her mind. There's a knock on the door. She jumps.)

SCULLY: Who is it?

REYES: It's Monica. (Scully unlocks the door and opens it.)

SCULLY: Come in. (Reyes walks in as Scully closes the door and locks it again. She turns around and looks at Reyes and walks past her.)

REYES: Where's Mulder? (Scully stops in her tracks. She starts crying.) Dana, what happened?

-52-

SCULLY: I don't know. I just—(Stops talking, almost crying more. Reyes walks over to her and puts her arm around her.)

REYES: Come on, let's sit down. (Walks her over to her sofa and they both sit down.)

SCULLY: (Looks at the floor.) We went back to that top-secret base in Mulder's craft. Suddenly his craft got taken over by the mothership. Mulder saw Spender and had to go out after him. Then military officials surrounded him and something happened that caused his craft to fly me back here. I tried stopping it but nothing worked. I have no idea if he's alive, dead, abducted, I don't know. I don't know what to do if there is anything that I can do.

REYES: Can you take the ship back out there to get Mulder back?

SCULLY: I've already tried that. It's only programmed to obey Mulder's voice. And he didn't program it. All I can do is hope and pray he makes it back safely.

 **12 A.M.**

(Scully is in bed. Her phone rings, causing her to sit up in fear. She looks around and answers her phone.)

SCULLY: Hello? (There's no response.) Hello?

CALLER: You better let him in before we kill him! (The phone goes dead. She sits there in fear. She gets out of the bed and walks down the hall to the door. She looks over at Reyes, sleeping on the sleeper sofa. She quietly removes the slide lock and unlocks the door. She cautiously opens the door and looks back and for the down the hall.)

-53-

(There's nothing, she closes the door. There's a sudden thump at the door just after she closes it. She jumps and looks at the door in fear. She goes to reach for her gun and it's not on her. She stares at it in fear. She goes to look over at Reyes, she's standing right behind her. Scully screams, scaring Reyes in return.)

SCULLY: Are you armed?

REYES: It's on the coffee table. What's going on?

SCULLY: Get it for me. (Reyes quickly get her gun and hands it to Scully.)

REYES: What's going on?

SCULLY: I received a threatening phone call. (Starts opening the door.)

REYES: Then why are you opening the door?

SCULLY: They told me if I didn't let him in that they would kill him.

REYES: Kill who? Us?

SCULLY: (Opening the door. Just as she does, Mulder falls into the apartment.) Mulder! (She kneels down beside him, putting the gun down. She looks at Reyes.) Help me get him in, quickly! (Reyes helps her carefully drag Mulder in. Reyes walks over to the door and shuts the door and locking it. Scully checks Mulder's pulse. Reyes looks over at them.)

REYES: Is he alive?

-54-

SCULLY: Barely. Help me get him to the bedroom. (They both carry him to the bedroom and place him on the bed. He growls a little.) Get me a warm wash cloth.

REYES: Right away. (Scully touches Mulder forehead. He slightly growls a little. He's cut up a little on his face. His clothes are soiled and torn. There's some blood on his shirt. Scully works the torn T-shirt off of him. He has cuts all over his chest. His ribs are still bruised. Reyes comes back in with the wash cloth.) Here. (Scully takes the wash cloth and starts wiping his face off.) He's in pretty bad shape.

SCULLY: Yeah. Hopefully not as bad as he looks.

REYES: His ribs are still black and blue.

SCULLY: That was from his previous incident. But they could've re injured them. The way he keeps growling when we move him kind of proves that theory.

REYES: Why won't he wake up?

SCULLY: From the gash here on his head, he's been knocked unconscious. I'm going to wash this cloth out. Keep an eye on him.

REYES: (Looks at him as Scully goes into the bathroom.) Okay. (Mulder opens his eyes and looks around. He looks at Reyes and sits up. He backs against the headboard, slightly growling.) Hey, Mulder. Welcome back. (He glares at her, still growling slightly.) Scully he's up. (Scully walks out with the wash cloth in her hand. She looks over at Mulder. He looks over at her, staring.)

-55-

SCULLY: Mulder. Settle down. (Walks over to him cautiously.) It's okay, you're home now. (He looks at Reyes and back at Scully. She gets close to him.) You shouldn't be sitting up, sweety. And I don't know the extent of your injuries. (Sits beside him. She tries cleaning off the gash more on the side of his head. He stares at her in fear.) Take it easy. I'm here to help you. You know that. (He growls at her.) Mulder cut it out. (Mulder looks at Reyes and growls more aggressively. Scully notices and looks over at Reyes.) Monica do me a favor. Leave the room for few minutes. I want to see if I can get him to calm down.

REYES: Okay, call me if you need help. (Reyes leaves the room. Scully looks at Mulder. He's still watching where Reyes left.)

SCULLY: She's gone now. Now would you relax? (Mulder looks at her with a straight face.) Talk to me honey. What's wrong? (He lays his head into her chest. She holds him.) It's okay. (Gently rubs his head.) You're safe now. (She notices something wet and warm on his head. She looks at her hand and her hand is covered in blood. She sits up in her bed, gasping and looking around in panic.) Mulder? (She lays back in disappointment and tears in her eyes.)

-56-

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS 10:30 A.M.**

(Scully starts to walk into Mulder's office. Myers is sitting behind his desk looking through files. Scully stops in her tracks.)

SCULLY: What do you think you're doing Agent Myers?

MYERS: I was wondering if you were ever going to come in. I had a heck of a time finding your office. (Scully doesn't say anything.) I'm here because A.D. Skinner said to be. Where's the crazed partner of yours?

SCULLY: I don't know he's missing.

MYERS: Missing? He was with you when I left.

SCULLY: Yeah he was. Now he's not. Would you mind removing yourself from his desk? (Myers stands up and walk out from behind his desk. Scully sits down behind it.)

MYERS: Are you this hateful with your partner?

SCULLY: No.

MYERS: Then why are you hateful with me?

SCULLY: Because you're not my partner. You were temporary. As a matter of fact—(Picks up the phone and dials.) Sir, this is Agent Scully. Why is Agent Myers in Mulders office? (Pause.) Yes sir, right away. (Hangs up the phone.) He wants us upstairs.

MYERS: Okay, let's go. (Leaves the office. Scully sighs.)

-57-

(Scully walks into Skinners office followed by Myers. Scully sits down in front of Skinners desk. Skinner looks at her.)

SKINNER: Where's Agent Mulder?

SCULLY: I will tell you when we can get some privacy, sir.

SKINNER: Very well. (Looks at Agent Myers.) Agent Myers, could you wait out in the room with my Secretary please?

MYER: Yes sir. (He walks out of the office. Skinner looks at Scully.)

SKINNER: Okay, what's going on?

SCULLY: He's gone sir. He's trapped in an alien mother ship. (Skinner looks away from her.) Sir, please hear my out. I believe he's trapped with the bounty hunter. I think Agent Myers is in co-hoax with the bounty hunter. And if we don't get to him soon, I may not only have a partner anymore. But I won't have a husband either.

SKINNER: I think you've been married to him to long Agent Scully. Alien Mother ship?

SCULLY: What? Sir, I thought you had an understanding on what has happened in our lives. What Mulder has become, you seen him abducted by the bounty hunter several years ago.

SKINNER: Yeah but it doesn't mean I have to believe it.

SCULLY: (Looks at him strange.) How are we going to find him?

-58-

SKINNER: He'll show up Agent Scully. Meanwhile, keep working with Agent Myers till he does.

SCULLY: By then Mulder may be dead before we see him return.

SKINNER: We all got to go sometime Agent Scully. (Scully glares at him and stands up, backing away.)

SCULLY: You're not Skinner! (Pulls her gun out on him.) Who are you?

SKINNER: Pointing a gun at an assistant director. I'm impressed. (His face morphs into the bounty hunter.) You're bold. Real bold.

SCULLY: Where's Mulder?!

BH: He's back in his old abandoned apartment. (Scully is glaring at him.) Don't stare at me like that. I just took away his alien abilities since he won't cooperate with me. (He suddenly looks toward the door.) You're boss is coming, I'm history. (He disappears. Skinner is walking past his secretary and notices Myers sitting there. Myers notices him and quickly stands up.)

MYERS: Sir I didn't see you come out of your office.

SKINNER: Come out? I was never in my office the past three hours.

MYERS: Yeah you were. You were in there talking to Agent Scully. (Skinner gets a fearful look on his face and rushes into his office. Myers follows him. Skinner looks around his office and notices Scully on the floor in shock.)

-59-

SKINNER: Agent Scully! (Kneels down beside her.) Agent Scully? Are you all right? (She looks at him like she's going to break.)

SCULLY: Mulder! (Tries standing up.) I got to get to Mulder.

SKINNER: No you're in shock.

SCULLY: (Stands up.) Once I'm with Mulder I'll be fine sir.

SKINNER: What happened?

SCULLY: The bounty hunter was you, that's what. And Agent Myers there is in on it. (She walks out of the office. Skinner glares at him.)

 **APARTMENT 42**

 **11:45 A.M.**

(Scully unlocks Mulder's apartment and walks in. she turns on the light. Suddenly there's a growl and his and the figure disappears into the bedroom.)

SCULLY: Mulder? (She walks down the small hallway and into the bedroom. She turns on the light and hears a growl in the corner of the room, near the bed. There's a large blanket covering something in that corner. Scully cautiously walks over to it.) Mulder? (She starts to pull the blanket off of him. He growls more, holding on to the blanket.) Mulder, It's me. I'm not going to hurt you. (She gets the blanket off his head. He has a baseball cap on his head. He stares at her in fear.) What did he do to you? What's with the baseball cap? (He stares at her for a second and grabs her to hug her. She returns the favor.) You're shaking. (Rubs his back.) It's okay.

-60-

SCULLY: (She rubs the back of his neck and notices something different. She looks at him in the face. She removes his cap, his hair had been shaved off.) Mulder! What has he done to you?

MULDER: (Buries his head into her shoulder.) He's taking almost everything away from me, Scully. He took part of my alien abilities, my hair. Why didn't he just kill me?

SCULLY: (Holds him tight.) Stop Mulder. I was afraid he would. Are you okay otherwise? (He doesn't answer her. She looks at him.) Mulder?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) I don't know. I can't leave this apartment. I've tried.

SCULLY: What happens?

MULDER: I start hearing the voices I heard several years ago when we had that alien artifact. My ears start bleeding.

SCULLY: Then I need to get you to the hospital so I can run tests and see what he's done to you.

MULDER: I'll probably be dead before I arrive to the hospital.

SCULLY: Then I'll have them come here. But I'd rather get you home first and out of here.

MULDER: Didn't hear what I said, Scully. It'll kill me.

SCULLY: What will?

MULDER: It's like he put something in this apartment that if I leave, it will kill me.

-61-

SCULLY: (Stands up.) Come on.

MULDER: (Looks up at her.) Don't love me anymore?

SCULLY: Yes that's why I'm doing this. I don't want you here. It's full of taps and camera's…

MULDER: (Interrupts her.) You sound like the Lonegunmen.

SCULLY: Well whatever I sound like. I want you out of here. I don't feel safe here. (Mulder stands up and puts his baseball cap back on. He gets close to her.)

MULDER: I'll go. But know if I don't make it home, that I love you.

SCULLY: (Puts her arms around him and lays her head on his chest.) Stop talking like this, Mulder. (Looks at him.) You'll be fine. Now lets go. (Mulder follows her out. They get to the door and Scully opens it. Mulder stops.) Come on Mulder.

MULDER: No. I can't.

SCULLY: Mulder, please for me. (Reaches for his hand. He takes and she escorts him out of his apartment. Suddenly Mulder holds the sides of his head. Piercing loud noises are heard. He bends over in pain.) Mulder! (Puts her arm around him.) Listen to me, it's okay. Just keep walking.

MULDER: Scully, I can't! (Scully helps him go on to the elevator. She presses the button and in two seconds the doors open. She gets him in there and the doors close. He leans against the wall as the noise subsides. He looks at her.)

-62-

SCULLY: (Standing near him.) Are you okay?

MULDER: (Closes his eyes.) No I got a headache now.

SCULLY: Just take it easy. (The doors open up for the main floor. The noises start back up again; he bends over in pain, holding the sides of his head again. He falls to his knees.) Mulder, no. Come on. It's just a few more steps to the car. (She gets him to stand up as she helps him out to the car. Outside, at the car, Scully opens the passenger door for him. He gets in and leans back. Scully closes the door and rushes to the driver's side and gets in. The noise subsides. She puts the keys in the ignition and starts the car. She looks over at Mulder.) Talk to me, Mulder. (He puts one of his hands on his forehead. And the other arm is resting on his leg.)

MULDER: What do you want me to talk about?

SCULLY: How do you feel?

MULDER: Like I'm being murdered. (Scully puts the car in gear and pulls out into the street.)

 **ON THE ROAD**

 **15 MINUTES LATER**

(Scully looks over at Mulder. He's asleep. She happens to notice his ear. There's a little blood dripping out of it. She looks back at the road and back at him in concern.)

-63-

 **MARTHA'S VINEYARD**

 **2:15 P.M.**

(Scully stops the car near the entrance of their house and turns it off. She looks over at Mulder. He's still asleep.)

SCULLY: Mulder, we're home. (Mulder wakes up and looks over at her and out the window at the house.)

MULDER: That was fast.

SCULLY: You slept most of the way. (Mulder rubs his left ear and notices the blood. He shows it to her.) I know I saw it coming out on the way out here. I called the hospital. They're bringing out some testing supplies so I can find out what he's done to you. (He rests his head in his hand as his arm is leaned up against the car door.) Are you feeling that bad, honey?

MULDER: You've noticed. (She gets out of the car and walks around to his side and opens the door. He looks up at her.) You insist torturing me don't you?

SCULLY: No I'm helping you. Once you get inside you should be fine. Come on. (Mulder reluctantly gets out of the car. The piercing noise starts up again. He cringes in pain, as Scully quickly helps him into the house. Inside, she helps him over to the sofa. He sits down on it and stretches out. The noise stops. Scully walks back to the front door and closes it. She locks the dead bolt and walks back over to Mulder. She sits at the edge of the sofa and lays her hand on his chest. He looks up at her.) Better? (He takes her hand that's on his chest and holds it.) I don't understand why you're so effected when you step outside. It seems like when you're inside something, you're fine.

-64-

MULDER: Maybe that's what he did. So I wouldn't pester his projects any more.

SCULLY: On top of that he takes away your alien abilities.

MULDER: Not entirely he didn't. (He looks over at window. It unlocks and comes open on its own and then closes back up.)

SCULLY: Is that all you can do?

MULDER: No. But I can't heal any more. And I can't disappear anymore. And he also took away my ability to discern what people are thinking. But I still can protect you. Once this passes that is. If it passes.

SCULLY: I'll see to it that it does. Okay?

 **AN HOUR LATER**

(Outside Mulder's house. An ambulance just pulls up and stops. Two guys come out with red cases of medical supplies. They both walk up to the door and knock. Inside the house, Mulder is asleep on the couch. Scully is sitting a recliner, reading a medical book. She looks toward the door and puts the book down. She stands up and walks over to the door as they continue knocking. She opens the door and looks at them. She stares at one of them in shock.)

SCULLY: You! (The scene reveals him.)

JEREMIAH: It's been a long time I know.

SCULLY: When did you become a medic?

-65-

JEREMIAH: I'm kind of like you. Part timing the medical field and full timing other responsibilities. Besides I got word of what happened to Mulder.

SCULLY: So you know what's wrong with him. Why he can't step out the door without falling to ground in pain.

JEREMIAH: The bounty hunter tried changing back to 100% human didn't he?

SCULLY: According to Mulder yes. Please come on in. (Jeremiah looks back at his partner.)

JEREMIAH: Wait out in the van. And give me that box. (He hands Jeremiah the box and walks back to the van. He walks in with the boxes as Scully closes the door behind him. Mulder wakes up and sits up noticing what's going and growls at Jeremiah. Scully rushes over to Mulder.)

SCULLY: (Sits beside him.) Settle down Mulder.

MULDER: (Watching Jeremiah.) I thought you were going to check me over. What's Jeremiah doing here?

JEREMIAH: (Looks at Mulder.) I missed you too Agent Mulder. I know what the bounty hunter has done to you. Your partner can't help you. And she can't develop any kind of counteracting medication to work against what is in you right now.

MULDER: How can I trust you?

JEREMIAH: You have no choice, agent Mulder. What's in you is eventually going to kill you.

-66-

MULDER: How do I know you're not the bounty hunter?

JEREMIAH: (Opening one of the boxes on the coffee table near Mulder.) He took your ability to see people thoughts didn't he? (Mulder stares at him.) I've helped you in the past Agent Mulder. I'm not about to let you down now.

MULDER: Why is it that it seems like anytime the bounty hunter shows up? Somewhere down the line you end up showing up?

JEREMIAH: Because as I told you several years ago, I'm playing on his terms till they go beyond toleration. And this is one of them. (He gets out a four-inch needle. Mulder notices it. He starts growling. Scully puts her hand on his back.) Take it easy Mulder.

SCULLY: What is in that?

JEREMIAH: It's a serum that causes all his abilities to return. But the only problem with this is, he'll go through phases of change like he did when he first started out becoming alien. The negative part of it is, being he just was released from that ship. He's not going to want to go out much for a couple of weeks. He'll be afraid almost everything, even of his own shadow. Only thing he won't fear is you. But all this is part of that change that will take place after I administer this shot to him.

MULDER: So how long is this change going last?

JEREMIAH: About a month tops. (Mulder sighs, looking at the floor.) So are you ready? (Mulder looks at Scully. She holds his left hand and rubs his arm.)

MULDER: (Looks at him.) I don't have much of choice do I?

-67-

(Jeremiah walks over to him and lifts his T-shirt sleeve up. He wipes Mulder's arm with rubbing alcohol. And injects the needle into his arm. Mulder cringes. Jeremiah pulls the needle and wipes where he placed the shot. He puts the syringe away.)

JEREMIAH: That should do it. You won't notice anything right away. But in the next twenty-four hours you will. And you'll notice in a week in a half that you're abilities will slowly come back to you. (Closes the box up. He walks over to the door with his two boxes. Scully follows him.)

SCULLY: That's it? Why did you bring two boxes if that's all you were going to do?

JEREMIAH: Because I don't trust many people. They could be spies. So you play it by the book. And no one asks questions.

SCULLY: So he'll be able to go out right away then right?

JEREMIAH: No. Like I said, he'll be afraid for a week or so of everything. Just keep him inside for at least a week. And then introduce him to the outdoors from there on. It's just from this serum adjusting his alien attributes back to where they originally were that will cause it. He'll be back to normal after a month.

SCULLY: Thanks for you help.

JEREMIAH: Anything to stop what that psycho is doing. Until I figure out how to stop him permanently. (Walks out of the house. Scully closes the door and locks it. She looks over at Mulder. He's laid back on the couch again. She walks over to him and sits on the edge of the couch. She rubs his chest.)

-68-

 **48 HOURS LATER**

 **7 P.M.**

(Scully walks into the living room from the hallway. Mulder is lying on the sofa, covered in a blanket, watching TV. He has the volume down low, changing channels every five seconds. Scully walks over to him and sits on the edge of the sofa. Mulder gets startled by here sitting near him. He growls slightly at her and looks at her.)

SCULLY: (Touches his chest.) I'm sorry. How are you feeling?

MULDER: Like the walls are coming down on me. Every little sound I want to hide in the closet or something.

SCULLY: Jeremiah told you this would happen for a week or so.

MULDER: I know. (Looks at the TV.) You might want to lock me up for a month so I don't hurt you accidentally.

SCULLY: What do you mean?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Just what I mean. I don't trust myself anymore.

SCULLY: I can stay away from for a week or so. If you want me too.

MULDER: I would go nuts for sure if you did that.

SCULLY: You would huh?

-69-

MULDER: (Opens his blanket up.) Come here, Scully. (Scully lays with him, with her back to him, putting her head on his pillow. He holds her from behind, and covers her up with his blanket. He lays his head on her arm while looking at the TV.) Now I feel much safer.

SCULLY: So do I. (Looking at the TV.) What is this that you're watching?

MULDER: I don't know. I'm just channel surfing.

SCULLY: Surf somewhere else that's disgusting.

MULDER: (Changes the channel.) Picky. (The phone rings. He jumps and starts growling. He looks around while holding Scully close.)

SCULLY: That's the phone, Mulder. It's not going to kill you.

MULDER: (Eases up on his hold on her.) Sorry. Where is it?

SCULLY: On the kitchen counter. (Mulder puts his right arm up in the air. The phone suddenly flies into his hand. He hands it to Scully.)

MULDER: Here.

SCULLY: (Looks at it.) You're starting to get your alien abilities back already? (He cuddles up to her again. Scully pushes talk on her phone.) Hello? (Pause.) How did you get this number agent Myers? (She feels Mulder tense up. She rubs his arm to calm him down.) I see. (Pause.) Well since you're talking to him, he should've told you I would be off for awhile. (Pause.) Good bye agent Myers. (Turns the phone off and sets it on the coffee table. She looks back at Mulder and then back at the TV set.)

-70-

MULDER: (Lays his head back on her arm.) What did idiot want?

SCULLY: He was wondering where I was and why I wasn't at work.

MULDER: Why would Skinner give him our number here.

SCULLY: I don't know. I wish he didn't. (Staring at the TV.) This show looks depressing.

MULDER: Let's face it, Scully. TV is depressing.

SCULLY: Why do I feel safe in your arms? I feel such a peace coming out of you when you hold me.

MULDER: That's a good thing isn't it?

SCULLY: (Closes her eyes.) Yes it is. (Mulder closes his eyes, still holding her. Outside the house a Ford Explorer pulls into the drive and up next to Mulder and Scully's car. Inside the house, Mulder opens his eyes, sensing someone approaching the door. He starts growling. Scully opens her eyes.) What is it honey?

MULDER: Someone's at the door.

SCULLY: What? (There's a knock at the door. Mulder growls louder.) Settle down. (Sits up on the couch. Mulder looks at her in fear. She looks back at him.) Take it easy. I'll go see who it is. (Mulder curls back up in the blanket in corner of the couch. Scully walks over to the door and opens it. It's Margaret.) Mom. What are you doing out here?

MARGARET: I come to see my daughter. Is there a problem with that?

-71-

SCULLY: Come on in. You always seem to come at the worst time that's all.

MARGARET: What's going on now, Dana? And why is it so cold in here?

SCULLY: Mulder was taking by the bounty hunter again. Now he's just lethargic and wants me near him and wants constant attention.

MARGARET: He doesn't sound any different to me. (Scully smiles and walks into the living room and sits near Mulder. Margaret sits her purse on the kitchen counter and walks into the living room. Mulder notices her and growls a little. Scully touches his knee. He looks at her.)

SCULLY: Chill. (Margaret sits in a recliner across from them. Mulder stares at her still wrapped in his blanket.)

MARGARET: Is he cold?

SCULLY: No. He just feels more secure in that blanket. That's why it's so cool in here. So he doesn't burn up to death.

MARGARET: So he being taken by this bounty hunter is making him like he is now.

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) Pretty much. (Mulder stares at her.) What is it, sweetie? (Mulder takes her arm and gets her to lean back near him. He opens his blanket up and wraps her up in it. Holding her from behind. She cuddles up to him.) See what I mean?

-72-

MARGARET: Well he hasn't changed much that's for sure. (Mulder rests his chin on Scully's shoulder, staring at Margaret. Mulder growls quietly at her.) He's still really protective of you isn't he?

SCULLY: Yes that definitely never changes. And every time he holds me like this. It's like a sedative emits from him. And I just feel relaxed to the point I fall asleep. (As Mulder stares at Margaret, he starts hearing the bounty hunters voice as Margaret looks back at him.)

BH: How are you getting your power back? You can sense that this isn't Scully's mother don't you? (Mulder starts breathing heavy in anger.) You make one move toward me and it's you wife!

MULDER: Why are you here?

BH: Answer my question. How are getting back your abilities?

MULDER: That's none of your concern. Now get out of here or I will make a scene. Margaret glares at him and looks at Scully.)

MARGARET: Well I won't keep you guys. I just wanted to make sure you all were okay out here.

SCULLY: (Looks at Margaret.) I appreicate mom. But we're fine. Mulder just needs to do some recovering.

MARGARET: I'm sure he does. (Stands up. Scully tries getting up. Mulder growls and holds on to her.)

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder.) Mulder let go.

-73-

MARGARET: It's okay, Dana. Stay with him. I'll talk to you later. I love you.

SCULLY: (Mulder rests his chin back on her shoulder.) I love you too mom. (Margaret walks out the door and closes it behind her. As she does the scene shows her walking to her car. She morphs into the bounty hunter. Inside the cabin, Mulder stares at the door growling. Scully lies back across his lap. And looks up at him.) She's gone. Why are you still growling? (He looks at her and stops growling. Mulder makes her sit back up as he stretches out. She lays down with him with her back to him. He holds her from behind, recovering her with his blanket. He sits his chin on her shoulder and constantly stares at the door and holding her. She notices.) Are you going to stare at that door all night, Mulder? (He doesn't answer. The phone rings, Mulder jumps. Scully reaches for the phone on the coffee table. She picks it up and presses talk.) Hello? (Pause.) How did you get home so fast, mom? (Pause.) What? (Pause.) I see. (Pause.) No, I'm fine. (Pause.) Okay thanks for reminding me. I'll see you tomorrow. (Pause.) Bye. (Scully turns the phone off and sits it on the coffee table. She gets extra close to Mulder. He puts his leg over her legs and left arm around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.) Who was just here, Mulder? And why?

MULDER: (Closes his eyes.) It was the bounty hunter. And I think he was here because he knows I'm getting my alien abilities back.

SCULLY: (Fearful expression to her face.) What are we going to do?

MULDER: Nothing right now.

-74-

SCULLY: My mom just called reminding me that she's coming out tomorrow with a friend.

MULDER: Where does that leave me?

SCULLY: I want you with me.

MULDER: What time is she coming?

SCULLY: At noon.

 **12 A.M.**

(The scene shows Mulder and Scully. They're still on the sofa, asleep. Scully still has her back to Mulder. Mulder wakes up and looks at her. He happens to look to one of the windows. There's an alien staring in at him through the window. Mulder's eyes get wide. He holds Scully close again. He stares at it for a few seconds. They suddenly disappear. Mulder sits up a little and looks over at the double sliding doors. The alien is standing there staring in. Mulder jumps, leaving Scully laying on the couch. He growls viciously at it. The alien backs away a little. Mulder lounges after it and slightly runs into the glass doors. Mulder tries getting the doors open they won't budge. Mulder snarls at it as his sharp teeth begin to extract. Mulder pounds at the door, trying to get at the alien. He lays his hand on the door lock. The door comes open. Mulder jump out at the alien, knocking it to the ground. Mulder's nails extract from his hand as he raises his hand up to stab the alien. Suddenly Mulder hears the piercing noises in his head. He holds the sides of his head, rolling onto his back in pain. The alien disappears. Mulder struggles to get back into the house. He manages to get up on his knees and close the sliding doors. He passes out on to the floor.)

-75-

 **7:50 A.M.**

(Scully wakes up. She goes to cuddle up next to Mulder and notices he's not there. She looks around and sits up. As she does she happens to look over near the sliding door and sees Mulder on the floor. She quickly stands up and rushes over to his side.)

SCULLY: Mulder! (She gently shakes him.) Mulder! (He opens his eyes and looks at her. He growls some at her and backs away.) Take it easy. What happened? (Mulder looks out the sliding door and back at Scully.)

MULDER: Something was here.

SCULLY: Like what?

MULDER: It was staring at me through the window. Then it showed up looking in through these doors. My first instinctive move was to attack it. I unlocked the doors to get to it. I attacked them then those piercing noises started up again.

SCULLY: I thought what Jeremiah gave you was going to correct that?

MULDER: Yeah after a month. (Stands up and staggers a little. Scully stands up and gets near him.)

SCULLY: Who was that was staring through our window? Was it a man or women?

MULDER: I don't know. Guess it was a man.

SCULLY: Are you going to be up to having company out this afternoon?

-76-

MULDER: I'll just stay in the bedroom till your mom and her friend goes home.

SCULLY: Well Michelle is coming out too. And they're all are going to want to see you.

MULDER: If I can stay near you the whole time. I can stay out here.

SCULLY: (Gets close to him.) That's fair enough. (She puts her arms around him. He lays his chin on her shoulder and hugs her in return.) You're shaking.

MULDER: I'm fine. I'm just a little shaken up by last night.

SCULLY: To bad you didn't recognize this person. And even at that, why were they out here?

MULDER: That's an X file case all it's own. (Let's go of her.) I'm going to try to get a shower.

 **1 P.M.**

(Scully is sitting on the sofa with her mom. The doorbell rings. Scully stands up and walks over to the door and opens it.)

SCULLY: Hi Michelle come on in.

MICHELLE: (Hugs Scully.) How have you been?

SCULLY: Busy. (Closes the door and walks back over to the sofa. Michelle follows and notices Margaret.)

MICHELLE: Margaret, how are you?

-77-

MARGARET: I'm doing good. I would do better if my daughter would do more talking to me.

MICHELLE: (Sits down on a recliner.) Dana, why are you being so mean to your mother.

SCULLY: I'm not being mean. I'm a FBI agent.

MARGARET: (Looks at Scully.) Never stopped you before.

SCULLY: (Looks at Michelle.) Would like something to drink, Michelle.

MICHELLE: Sure. Any kind of soda will do. (Scully walks into the kitchen.) Hey Dana, where's Mulder?

SCULLY: (Reaching into the refrigerator.) He's being unsociable tonight.

MICHELLE: Did you guys get into a fight or something?

SCULLY: (Pouring a can of soda into a glass.) What is with you Michelle and couples getting into fights?

MICHELLE: My husband and me do. Almost more times then not. (Scully walks over to her, handing her the glass of soda.)

SCULLY: Well just because you and your husband argue all the time doesn't mean every other married couple in the world does. (Sits down on the sofa.) Mulder is not feeling too good. And when he doesn't feel well he don't like being around people too much.

MICHELLE: Except you right?

-78-

SCULLY: Yeah.

MARGARET: That's what I don't understand, even if he doesn't feel good enough to socialize with anyone. He's usually hanging on to you like glue.

SCULLY: (Looks at her and stands up.) Lay off mom. (Walks down the hall to the bedroom. Michelle looks at Margaret.)

MICHELLE: Little cranky wouldn't you say?

MARGARET: She's been like that the past few weeks. And in the last week it's gotten worse. (Scully walks back down the hall and sits back down on the couch.)

SCULLY: He's coming.

MARGARET: Does he feel good enough too? (Scully glares at her. Mulder slowly walks into the room and looks at who's there. He walks around the back of the sofa and sits down near Scully.)

MICHELLE: Hey, Mulder. (Mulder looks at her and gives her a wave and leans back into the couch.) You don't seem like your chipper self. Scully says you haven't been feeling well. (Mulder sits up and gets close to Scully, putting his arms around her stomach and laying his head on her shoulder. Michelle looks at Scully.) He's all talk that's for sure.

SCULLY: (Rubs his back.) I told you when he's sick he doesn't have much to say. (Looks at him.) Do you? (Kisses the top of his head. Mulder looks at Michelle.)

MARGARET: So what kind of case are you two working on Dana, or is that a secret too?

-79-

SCULLY: We're not right now. We have one pending but until he gets better. It'll just be waiting on us when we get back to work.

MICHELLE: Nothing like the thought of work backing up while you're off. How do you do it, Dana? How can you guys afford not to work eight percent of the time?

SCULLY: We budget carefully.

MICHELLE: Must be nice. To have it all.

SCULLY: Keep in mind Michelle, we lost a lot too. Mom can confirm this.

MICHELLE: He's staring at me, Dana. (Scully looks at him and puts her right arm around him.)

SCULLY: (Hugs him a little.) Hey, honey. Stop staring at people. You know Michelle. (Mulder moves a little and buries his face into her shoulder, still having his arms around her stomach.)

MICHELLE: I get the feeling he doesn't want anyone around right now.

 **8:30 P.M.**

MARGARET: I got an idea what we all can do?

SCULLY: (Looks at her.) What would that be?

MARGARET: Let's all go take a walk in the woods. (Mulder sits up and looks at her, behind Scully. He rests his head on the back of her shoulder. Margaret notices.) Now he's staring at me.

-80-

SCULLY: Sounds like a good idea. But I don't know if someone will want to or not. (Looks at Mulder.) Mulder? (Mulder looks at her.) Up for a short walk? At least you can try. If you can't I'll stay here with you okay? (Mulder lets her go. She stands up.)

MICHELLE: Do you think we should wear our jackets?

SCULLY: It would be a good idea. It gets kind of cold in those woods. (Looks at Mulder.) I'll go get yours. (Walks to the bedroom. Michelle looks at Mulder as Mulder is just sitting there, staring at the floor.)

MICHELLE: Gee, Mulder. Don't act to excited. (Mulder looks at her and back at the floor. Michelle looks at Margaret putting on her jacket.) He must be sick.

MARGARET: Yeah. He's definitely not himself. (Scully walks back into the living room with a jacket. She carries Mulder's jacket and hands it to him. He stands up taking it and putting it on.) Should he be going outside Dana. He doesn't seem all together.

SCULLY: He'll be all right. If he wants to come back sooner, I'll take him back. (They all walk over to sliding doors. Scully opens them and lets them through. She looks at Mulder.) Are you going to be all right?

MULDER: Yeah. No loud noises yet. I might be cured.

SCULLY: Let's hope so. (Takes his hand.) Come on. (They catch up with ladies as they all walk into the woods. Inside the woods they all look around. As the sound of crickets and frogs are heard. Mulder sticks close to Scully as they walk through what little path is available.)

-81-

MICHELLE: Remember Dana when we were in high school. And we would walk through the woods. And we acted like there were dark creatures watching us. And that guy from Friday 13th was back here hunting us. And then my boyfriend sneaked up behind us and scared us to death?

SCULLY: Yeah, I never forgave for him doing that either.

MICHELLE: You were running faster then any track star here on the planet. (Looks at Mulder.) She just about trimmed every weed and bush in the forest, running out of it so quickly.

MULDER: (Staring at her.) That was almost funny. (Michelle stares at him and looks away.)

SCULLY: (Taps Mulder on the chest.) Be nice. (They walk further into the woods. Suddenly the sound of crickets and frogs stop. Mulder stops in his tracks looking around. Scully looks at him.) What is it Mulder? (Mulder puts his arm around her stomach, keeping her extra close to him.) Honey, what's wrong? (Mulder looks at her and back around there surroundings.)

MULDER: Something's or someone is out there. The crickets stopped all of the sudden. (Michelle and Margaret look back at them.)

MARGARET: What's wrong Dana. Is he getting to sick to go any further?

SCULLY: No. Something's wrong. Everything got quiet all of the sudden. (Michelle looks around.)

MICHELLE: (Looks at Scully.) You're right. Maybe there's a predator around or something.

-82-

MULDER: No, it's a killer.

MICHELLE: (Looks at him.) What?!

MARGARET: Shhh! Can you be any noisier? (Mulder is continuing to look around. Scully keeps close to him. Mulder stares in one direction. He starts growling a little.)

SCULLY: Mulder, what is it?

MULDER: We need to go back to the house. Now!

MICHELLE: You're scaring me, Mulder. This isn't funny.

MULDER: (Looks at her.) I'm not being funny. (Looks at Scully.) Come on. (All of them start heading back to the house.)

MICHELLE: (Looking around nervously.) I hope we make it back before it gets to dark. We don't have any flashlights. (Scully looks at Mulder.)

SCULLY: What do you think it is?

MULDER: I got a feeling it's the same individual that visited us the last night.

SCULLY: Maybe we should call Skinner.

MULDER: No. But your mom and Michelle will have to spend the night. He may follow one of them home.

SCULLY: Why is this happening?

MULDER: I don't know yet. But if get near the house this time. I'm killing him.

-83-

(They get near the cabin. Michelle and Margaret walk into the house through the sliding doors. Mulder and Scully stop at the doors. Mulder looks around the clearing.)

SCULLY: (Takes his arm.) Come on, Mulder. I don't want you staying out here.

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Don't count on it. (They both walk into the house. Mulder closes and locks the sliding doors. He draws the curtains shut and sits down on the sofa. Margaret walks over to Scully.)

MARGARET: I guess I better be going. I've had enough ghost stories for one night.

SCULLY: Mulder said you two should stay the night. This man that is out there was near our house last night. He attacked Mulder when Mulder noticed him peering in through our windows.

MICHELLE: When did this happen?

SCULLY: Last night.

MARGARET: No wonder Mulder is not acting himself. Did you call the police?

SCULLY: We're FBI agents, mom. We're above the police.

MICHELLE: Well I have no problem spending the night. I'm not going out there and getting my head chopped off.

MARGARET: Has there been any reports out here of a killer?

SCULLY: Not that we're aware of. I'm going to find the sleeping bags for you two. (Leaves the living room. Mulder looks at the floor.)

-84-

(Michelle sits down on the recliner and looks over at Mulder. Margaret sit down on the other side of the sofa.)

MICHELLE: Are you okay, Mulder. (Mulder curls up to the corner of the sofa and stares across the room. Scully walks back to the living room, carrying sleeping bags. She hands one to her mom and one to Michelle.)

SCULLY: I'll get you all blankets.

MICHELLE: I think something's wrong with Mulder. (Scully looks over at Mulder. She walks up to him and touches his shoulder. He looks up at her.)

SCULLY: Are you okay? (He stares at her, hopelessly.) What is it, sweetie? Let me get them some blankets okay? (She walks back down the hall. Mulder looks at the couch. Scully walks back out. She hands the blanket to her mom and Michelle. She walks over to Mulder and sits near him. He looks at her and leans on her, laying his head on top of her shoulder. She runs her fingers through his hair.) What is it honey. (She leans back against the couch. He lies down in her lap. She rubs his back.)

MICHELLE: He acts like a child.

SCULLY: He gets this way when he's tired or stressed. And I think that right now he's both.

MICHELLE: Who is this person that keeps peeping around your house? What do they want?

SCULLY: I'm not sure. I strongly believe they're after Mulder.

-85-

MARGARET: Why would they be after him?

SCULLY: Due to our case we're stalled on right now.

MICHELLE: Would finishing it help get this person away?

SCULLY: I doubt it. It would probably intrigue to start breaking in and killing Mulder.

MARGARET: I think we should call the police.

MICHELLE: Well to start with I didn't really see anyone. I think were just scaring ourselves after talking about what my boyfriend did to me. (Scully doesn't say anything and looks at Mulder, with her hand on his back. He has his eyes closed. Michelle gets up and walks over to the sliding windows. Scully notices.)

SCULLY: What are you doing?

MICHELLE: Proving there's nothing to be afraid of. (She slides the curtain over. The alien Mulder is seen is standing there staring in at her. Michelle screams and backs quickly away. Margaret stands up and back away in fear. Mulder sits up growling furiously. He notices what she unveiled. He jumps up and hits the glass, trying to get to the alien. Long nails come out of Mulder's hands as he scraps at the glass, growling. Scully walks up behind him.)

SCULLY: Mulder! (He looks at her and back at the alien hissing and growling. He works the door open and leaps out at the alien, knocking it to the ground. The alien fights back. Scully runs into the bedroom to get her gun. Michelle and Margaret watch in shock at what's going on and what they see.)

-86-

(The alien pins Mulder down. Mulder glares at it, breathing heavy. The alien lifts up a stiletto. Mulder notices it and growls louder. Scully comes running back into the living room with her gun. She fires at the alien. It falls over and off of Mulder. She fires again at its head. The alien stands up and stares at her, with black oil oozing out of its head. The alien stares at Scully. Suddenly her gun flies out of her hand and into the alien's hands. It points it at Mulder. Scully screams.)

SCULLY: No! (The alien looks back at her and fires the gun. Scully falls to the floor.)

MARGARET: Dana! (Mulder notices and growls real loud and jumps on top of the alien. He takes his long fingernails and stabs the alien. He grabs the stiletto from its hand and stabs it through the neck. The starts fizzing away with green acid, Mulder quickly stands up and runs into the house over to Scully. He kneels beside Scully. Margaret gets near them. Mulder stares at her and growls.) What? I didn't do it. (Mulder looks Scully over. Just below her shoulder is bleeding. Mulder looks over at the sliding door. They suddenly slam shut and lock. Michelle screams and jumps. The curtains close themselves. Mulder looks back at Scully. She opens her eyes. She tries moving and cringes in pain.)

MULDER: No, honey. Lay still. (He puts his hand over the wound and closes his eyes. Michelle and Margaret watch. Mulder looks at Scully.) Stay with me honey. Please stay with me. (She looks at him weakly, and breathing erratically.) Call for an ambulance.

MARGARET: (Gets near him.) Why, what's wrong?

MULDER: (Glares at her.) Do it now! (Margaret rushes to the phone.)

-87-

 **MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

 **24 HOURS LATER**

(Margaret is just walking out of the elevator with Michelle. They walk down a hall and reach the room 213. Margaret opens the door and walks in. Michelle follows. Mulder is already in there, asleep, with his head lying at Scully's side.)

MICHELLE: Has he been there all night?

MARGARET: No doubt. Probably ever since they took her out of intensive care over three hours ago. But I haven't found out exactly where that bullet went. (Scully wakes up and notices Margaret and Michelle. Then she notices Mulder asleep at her bedside. Margaret walks to the opposite side Mulder is and gives Scully a gentle hug.) How do you feel, Dana?

SCULLY: (Weak sounding.) Better. (She weakly puts her right hand on Mulder's back.) Has he been here all night?

MARGARET: Yeah. I think so. He wouldn't leave with us last night. So what did the doctor's say? Where did the bullet hit?

SCULLY: It hit near my heart. Mulder was able to sense that it did. That's why he demanded you call.

MARGARET: (Shocked.) I had no idea!

SCULLY: (Rubs Mulder's back. He doesn't budge.) Thank God he did.

MICHELLE: So did the bullet injure anything?

-88-

SCULLY: No, but they said it was really close to going into the Aorta. It did bruise it some. But it didn't pierce it. (Looks down at Mulder. He's still asleep.) Mom, is he all right?

MARGARET: (Looks over at him.) I can't tell.

SCULLY: Mulder. (Mulder moves a little, but remains where he is.) He's so exhausted. (She rubs his back.) Mulder, honey. You need to go home and get some rest. (Mulder wakes up and sits up.)

MULDER: (Half-asleep.) You're up. How do you feel?

SCULLY: I'm a little weak, but other then that I feel okay. (Mulder happens to notice Margaret and Michelle. He starts growling at them.) Mulder, please don't. (Mulder looks at her and glares back at them, gently taking Scully's arm and holding it, keeping close to him.) Honey, you need to go home and rest. I can tell you're exhausted. (Mulder looks at her.) You're no good to me half dead sweet heart. (He just stares at her.) Come here. I want to tell you something. (Mulder looks her in the face. She kisses him and looks at him in the eyes.) Go home for me? Okay? I'll have them call you a day before I'm released. Besides that you can still visit me. (Mulder lays his head into her right shoulder.)

MULDER: I won't go home. I'd rather go back to Kansas to that base and destroy that ship.

SCULLY: No Mulder. It may destroy you. It's not worth it. That alien is dead.

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Where do you think that thing came from? (Margaret and Michelle just stand there watching them.)

-89-

SCULLY: Promise me you want go back out there. You don't have the strength.

MULDER: (Sits up.) But I have the means. (He stands up and looks over at Michelle and Margaret.) Take care of her. Or it's both your heads. (Looks at Scully.) I love you, Scully. (Scully stares at him in concern.)

SCULLY: Mulder! (He walks out of the room. Margaret looks at her.) Mom, you got to promise me you won't let him leave.

MARGARET: I can't stop him, Dana. (Scully sighs, looking at her bed.) But I'll try to talk him out of it.

SCULLY: Thanks mom.

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

 **7 P.M.**

(Reyes is walking into Scully's hospital room. Scully looks over at her from watching her TV.)

SCULLY: Agent Reyes.

REYES: (Walks over to her bedside.) So your plan as a moving target didn't work huh?

SCULLY: Funny. What brings you here?

REYES: I heard what had happened and thought I'd pop in and see how you were. Where's Mulder? It's not like him not to be at your side at all times.

SCULLY: I know. He hasn't been in to see me the past two days. I even tried calling home and there's no answer.

-90-

REYES: Where would he be?

SCULLY: (Looks at her bed.) I don't know—(Looks at Reyes.) Monica can you do me a favor?

REYES: Anything.

SCULLY: Go to our house and see if he's there and give me a call. I'm afraid he might have gone on to Kansas.

REYES: Not back to that base! (Scully stares at her with tears in her eyes.) Right away. (Reyes rushes out of the room.)

 **KANSAS**

 **5 P.M.**

(Mulder is inside his craft, targeting the huge cylinder ship at the top-secret base. Mulder is typing on the keyboard of the computer. The computer screen reads Targeting ship. "WARNING" mother ship-detecting action. May cause return attack.)

MULDER: How we're in cloak mode. (Computer screen reads ship can still detect crafts signature.) Engage now; full power to weapons. Fire! (His craft releases two large laser balls toward the ship. The balls into a shield. Computer reads, shield is on, pull off. A warning alarm comes on. The computer is reading, being engaged upon. Pull back! There's a red flare like lights heading toward Mulder's craft. It hits the craft, shaking Mulder off his seat. He falls into a corner of the dash, knocking him out.)

-91-

 **6 DAYS LATER**

 **MEMORIAL HOSPTIAL 11 A.M.**

(There's a doctor standing at Scully's bedside. Her mother is on the other side.)

DOCTOR: We'll Dana the tests came back good, the aorta is almost healed up. We'll be able to release tomorrow at your time.

SCULLY: Any time?

DOCTOR: Yes. It's up to you when you feel up to it. But we ask that you not drive for another week for precautionary reasons. So you're going to need someone to drive you home. You'll need to see you're regular doctor on the stitches just below your shoulder in another week. And it should heal up in two weeks. Just keep your arm in the sling till then and then gradually move it after that. That's about it. (Hands her the prescription slip.) Here's your prescription in case you have pain in you shoulder.

SCULLY: Thank you. (The doctor walks out of the room. Scully stares at the prescription slip. Margaret notices.)

MARGARET: What's wrong?

SCULLY: I'm worried about Mulder.

MARGARET: I haven't heard or seen him the past several days at the house or anywhere for that matter.

SCULLY: (Looks at her.) Can you take me home early tomorrow?

MARGARET: Sure honey. (Scully looks back at her slip.)

-92-

 **20 HOURS LATER**

(Margaret is walking with Scully slowly up to Margaret's car. Scully's left arm is in a sling. Margaret opens the passenger side door for Scully. She gets in. Margaret closes the door and walks around to the driver's side. Scully looks out the passenger window. Margaret starts the car and drives out of the parking lot.)

(On the road, Scully doesn't say a word, while staring out the window. Margaret looks over at her and back at the road.)

MARGARET: Are you okay, Dana?

SCULLY: (Still staring out the window.) I'm fine. I'm just worried sick about Mulder.

MARGARET: Don't do that with you just recovering. You need to relax Dana.

SCULLY: I will when I know Mulder is home and I can relax in his arms.

 **VINEYARD CABIN**

 **9 A.M.**

(Margaret pulls up to the front of Mulder and Scully's house. Scully opens her car door and slowly gets out looking around. Margaret walks and opens the trunk. She drags her small suitcase out and looks over at Scully. Scully walks up the deck steps and to the front door. She gets her keys out of her right pocket and unlocks the door. She walks into the house looking around.)

-93-

SCULLY: (Yells out.) Mulder!? (Looks around the living room. She walks up to the sliding doors and looks across the open field. She stares at it like she sees something. Her mother walks up behind her.)

MARGARET: What is it?

SCULLY: (Jumps and looks back at her.) You scared me. (Looks back out the window.) Nothing, I'm just looking.

MARGARET: I'll put your suitcase in the bedroom. (Scully continually stares out the window and then walks away from it. She walks over to the answering machine and pushes the play button. She gets three hang ups then a message comes on.)

JEREMIAH: I need to talk to you. I hope you're home later this afternoon. He didn't go back out there did he? I'll come by later. (Hangs up the phone. Scully stares at it in fear. Margaret comes walking back from the bedroom Scully looks over at her.)

MARGARET: (Walks up to her.) Are you going to be alright here alone?

SCULLY: I'll be fine. Maybe Mulder will be home soon.

MARGARET: Okay. You take it easy. If you need anything. Call me okay?

SCULLY: I will. (Margaret walks over to the door.)

MARGARET: (Looks back at her.) I'll talk to you later.

-94-

SCULLY: Okay. Bye. (Margaret walks out the door, closing it behind her. Scully walks over to the door and locks it. She looks back at the sliding doors and walks over to them and looks out again. She opens the doors and walks out. She slowly walks out toward the empty field. She gets halfway there. All of the sudden Mulder's ship becomes uncloaked. The ship is damaged in one area. Scully walks a bit faster as the retractable steps come down.) Mulder! (She gets to the steps and starts up them. Inside she gets in looking around. The steps automatically close and retract.) Mulder? (She notices him on the floor, near the console. She rushes over to him and kneels down. She manages to roll him over on his back with her good arm. His hair and parts of his face are covered in blood.) Talk to me Mulder. Wake up honey. (Mulder slightly moves and growls. She looks over the top of his head. He quickly moves away from her, growling and glaring at her.) Take it easy. It's just me. (Mulder quickly stands up and tries running from her to the back of the craft. He ends up staggering and falling to the floor.) No, you got a concussion. (She walks over to him. He notices and scoots away.) You need to quit moving. I need see how bad your hurt. (He growls at her, and unable to keep his eyes fixed on her.) Come on honey. Sit still. (Mulder tries standing up again to get away from her; he falls down again, glaring up at her.) Stop it Mulder! What's happened to you? (Suddenly the side retractable steps door opens up. Jeremiah walks up the stairs. Mulder growls and staggers back toward the cockpit and falls to the floor in exhaustion. Scully looks at Jeremiah.) How did you know where we were?

JEREMIAH: I heard of an explosion in Kansas. And seeing the condition of this craft I see who was responsible. Where is he?

-95-

SCULLY: He's up there. He has a concussion. But he won't let me near long enough to see the extent of his injuries.

JEREMIAH: What was he doing out there again?

SCULLY: He went up there to get revenge on what was done to me?

JEREMIAH: Revenge?

SCULLY: One of the aliens from that ship was lingering around our cabin. For reason's I don't know why.

JEREMIAH: You don't why? (She nods no.) He's gotten to close. He's seen things that were never to be seen. I know he always has seen what he shouldn't have. But now it's different. That's why he's targeted. And by you getting shot, you were just in the way. He's a threat Agent Scully. He's a threat to alien's plans of colonization. They know your country's armory alone out numbers then a hundred to one. That doesn't include the rest of the world. (Mulder crawls toward Jeremiah, growling. Jeremiah looks at him.) He should've never gone back out there. He was not strong enough to start with. But now with him getting hurt by being fired upon makes matters worse. (Jeremiah takes out a syringe that is already filled with a sedative. Scully notices.)

SCULLY: What are you doing?

JEREMIAH: I'm going to get him a sedative. So I can get him into the cabin for you. This craft needs to make repairs. And it can't do it with him still in here. (Mulder stops where he is noticing the syringe. He growls more aggressively.) Settle down Mulder. This is for your own good. (Jeremiah quickly jabs the syringe into Mulder's bicep and backs away from him. Mulder collapses to the floor.)

-96-

(Inside the cabin, Jeremiah lays Mulder on the couch. Scully walks in through the sliding doors. She closes and locks them. She pulls the curtains shut and looks over at Jeremiah.)

JEREMIAH: I better get going. Mulder will be away in fifteen minutes. So you better do the checking over him while you can.

SCULLY: Then what, will he go crazy again.

JEREMIAH: Not in familiar surrounding she won't. (Walks over to the door and looks back at her.) Keep him inside. He doesn't need to be out anymore. If it can be helped. (He walks out the door, closing it behind him. Scully looks over at Mulder and walks over to him. She looks at the top of his head and walks away to the bathroom. She comes out with bandages and wet wash rag.)

 **8 P.M.**

(Scully is sitting on the recliner reading a magazine. She looks up from it and over at Mulder. His head is cleaned up. His fore head has a bandage on it. She has him covered in a blanket. She looks back at her magazine and turns pages. Mulder opens his eyes and looks up at the ceiling. He looks at his surroundings and then sees Scully. He growls a little and scoots his back against the couch, covering himself a little more with the blanket. Scully looks back over at him.)

SCULLY: (Puts the magazine down.) It's okay, Mulder. You're safe now. (He gets quiet but continues to stare at her.) Thanks for visiting me so many times at the hospital. (He continues to stare at her.) You want some company? (Scully stands up and slowly walks over to him. He starts growling again. She stops where she is.) Take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you. You know this.

-97-

(He continues to stare at her. She gets closer and sits on the other end of the couch. He sits up and curls up in the corner of the sofa, growling.)

SCULLY: Quit that, Mulder. I'm not the one that's posing a threat to you. (She reaches for her book sitting on the coffee table. He growls a little at her moving.) I need to do something. You're no help to my boredom. (He continues to stare as he rests his head on the armrest.)

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

(Scully lays her book down on the coffee table and sighs. She looks over at Mulder. He's asleep. She scoots her way near him. She lies down on his left arm and closes her eyes. Suddenly he starts growling at her. He opens his eyes and glares at her, growling more and starts breathing heavy. She opens her eyes but doesn't move. Mulder stares at what's on him, but doesn't move either. He stops growling and looks around at his surroundings again. He looks back down at Scully and notices her left shoulder. He carefully lays his left arm around her stomach. She looks up at him and cuddles to his side.)

MULDER: I'm sorry Scully. I'm so sorry. (She sits up and looks back at him. He stretches out; she scoots over more and lays down with her back to him. He holds her from behind and covers her with his blanket.)

SCULLY: (Puts her right hand over the hand that has a hold of her.) It's okay. How do you feel?

MULDER: (Lays his head carefully on her shoulder.) My head is killing me. For a while there I had no idea where I was, who I was, or even who you were.

-98-

SCULLY: By the way you were acting I got that impression.

MULDER: Who brought you home?

SCULLY: My mom.

MULDER: How did I get back here from Kansas?

SCULLY: Your craft did I guess.

MULDER: It didn't get destroyed?

SCULLY: No. It's pretty well damaged but not destroyed.

MULDER: How are feeling?

SCULLY: I'm a little sore but better. I feel even better now that you're holding me. (Mulder holds her close, closing his eyes.) Mulder? (She looks back at him, he's asleep. She rests her head on his other arm and closes her eyes.)

 **9 P.M.**

(Scully and Mulder are sound asleep on the sofa. Mulder has his head rested on her bad shoulder. He suddenly opens his eyes wide, staring across the room. His stare snaps over to the front door, he growls a little. The sound of keys unlocking the door is heard. Mulder covers Scully up more. She stirs a little and cuddles in his hold. The door comes open. Mulder closes his eyes. They both disappear. Margaret comes walking in with Reyes.)

MARGARET: Dana? (Looks around, turning on the rest of the lights. Reyes looks around.)

REYES: Looks like no ones home.

-99-

MARGARET: No, Dana was in no condition to be going anywhere. Especially this time of night.

REYES: Maybe Mulder came home and they went somewhere.

MARGARET: I don't think Mulder would take her out anywhere. She just got home from the hospital. She should be here resting. (Walks down the hall to the bedroom. Reyes walks around the living room. She goes to sit on the sofa. She gets thrown across the coffee table, knocking over a lamp table and breaking the lamp. Margaret comes rushing in.) What's going on? (Notices Reyes.) What happened?

REYES: (Standing up, staring at the sofa.) I went to sit down on the sofa and I was thrown off.

MARGARET: (Looks at the sofa and back at Reyes.) What? (Reyes walks back over to the sofa. Suddenly growling is heard. Reyes stops where she is.)

REYES: They're here. That's Mulder's growl. They're invisible. (Mulder and Scully become visible. Mulder is sitting up, holding Scully across his lap, glaring at them.)

MARGARET: (Noticing Scully. She starts to approach him.) What have you done to Dana? (Mulder growls louder, waking Scully up. She looks up at Mulder.)

SCULLY: What is it, honey. (She looks back at Reyes and her mom.) Mom?! (Sits up, and getting out of Mulder's hold. He remains close to her.) What on earth are you doing?

MARGARET: I came here to check on you. And he was hiding you.

-100-

SCULLY: He was hiding me because you come in here like you did. (Noticing the lamp on the floor.) Breaking things and all.

REYES: That was my fault. I didn't know you guys were on the couch and I guess Mulder tossed me. (Scully looks back at Mulder. He has a scared expression on his face. Scully scoots back against his chest. He holds her from behind and rests his chin on her right shoulder.)

SCULLY: You got him shaking and everything.

MARGARET: When did he get back?

SCULLY: Several hours ago. (Looks at Reyes.) Why are you here?

REYES: Skinner wanted to know when you can finish the case he assigned or if you wanted it given to someone else.

SCULLY: Who would be the someone else?

REYES: John and me.

SCULLY: John as in Agent Doggett? (Reyes nods yes.) I thought I'd never here those to names ever again.

REYES: I thought the same about you two. What happened to Mulder's head?

SCULLY: He went back to Kansas. And I guess the ship he was attacking back. And he fell out of his seat and banged his head, knocking himself out. When I found in his craft he had a mild concussion. And by the way he's acting. (Looks back at Mulder.) He's not quite over it yet. (Runs her fingers through his hair. He growls a little.) Quite shaking honey. We know them.

-101-

(Mulder adjusts his hold on her and continues to stare at Margaret and Reyes.)

REYES: He's staring at us like he really believes you. (Scully looks at Mulder again. She kisses him on the cheek.)

SCULLY: Stop that. (He looks at her and buries his head in the back of her shoulder.)

MARGARET: Isn't he hurting you by doing that?

SCULLY: Actually no. Besides my bad shoulder is my left not my right.

MARGARET: Well I just wanted to come by to check on you, honey. And now that you got Mulder with you. I guess I'll be heading back home.

SCULLY: Thanks mom. (Margaret gets near Scully and kisses her on the cheek. Mulder looks up and growls aggressively, causing Margaret to jump back. Mulder holds Scully more protectively. Scully glares back at him.) Stop that!

MARGARET: It's all right Dana. I probably deserved that. He just got startled. I'll talk to you later. (She walks to the door. Mulder watches her, slightly growling.) Good night.

SCULLY: Good night, mom. (Margaret walks out, closing the door behind her. Mulder relaxes and rests his chin on Scully's right shoulder again. He stares at Reyes.)

REYES: Now he's staring at me.

SCULLY: You guys can have that case if you want it.

-102-

REYES: It didn't have something to do with what Mulder went back to Kansas for? Because I thought Mulder told me it did?

SCULLY: He told me that as well. But right now neither one of us is in any condition to pursue it. So if you want to continue it till we get back on our feet. That would be a good thing too.

REYES: Sounds fair to me. Well, I guess I better get back home. I'll keep you posted on the case. If we need your assistance by phone can we call you?

SCULLY: I don't have a problem with it. Mulder might but I don't. (Looks back at him. He's asleep on her shoulder.) He's asleep anyway. (Reyes giggles.)

REYES: I'll be talking to you soon then. (She walks out of the house, closing the door behind her. Scully looks back at Mulder.)

SCULLY: Satisfied. You scared everyone away. (Mulder opens his eyes sitting back looking at her.)

MULDER: No I didn't. Why did you let Reyes have our case?

SCULLY: I'd rather have her and Doggett before some one else who knows nothing of the X files takes it. Besides they won't have it solved before we're able to work again.

MULDER: Doggett?! I'll go to work now. Doggett can't do squat and you know it.

SCULLY: When I worked with him he could in his own way.

-103-

MULDER: Yeah I bet. You were falling in love with him while I was away.

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) What?

MULDER: Don't what me. You figured I was never coming home and you considered him. Tell me the truth, Dana.

SCULLY: Dana? What's got into you all of the sudden?

MULDER: Nothing. I was just asking a question.

SCULLY: I have considered other men way before I even got interested in you Mulder. But Doggett was not one of them. (Mulder attempts to stand up and staggers a little.)

MULDER: Yeah sure. (He tries to go toward the hall and loses his balance. He leans on the Kitchen Island for balance. Scully notices and rushes to his side.)

SCULLY: Mulder! You shouldn't be moving. I'm going to have to get you to the hospital.

MULDER: (Out of breath.) No. No hospital.

SCULLY: You've hit your head really hard honey. At least let me look at it again. (Mulder looks at her. He vision gets blurred and returns to normal.)

MULDER: My vision is getting blurred.

SCULLY: Come on. Let go to the bedroom. (She helps into the bedroom and sits him down on the bed she sits next to him and takes the bandage off his forehead.)

MULDER: I'm sorry, Scully. I don't know what got into me earlier.

-104-

SCULLY: It's okay. It's mostly your concussion talking anyway. (Gets the Band-Aid off. She stands up.) I'm going to get the peroxide. Don't move. (She goes into the bathroom. Mulder looks at the floor. She walks back over to him with the peroxide and cotton balls. She faces him as she puts the cotton balls to the mouth of the bottle and gets the cotton soaked. She cleans off the wound as he cringes.) Sorry.

MULDER: It's alright. I probably deserved it.

SCULLY: No. I've been married to you for two years. I know you by now sweety. (Closes the bottle up and looks at him.) I'm going to let your cut air out for awhile. And then I'll bandage it back up.

MULDER: (Grabs her around the waist and gets her to sit beside him.) Do we have enough gauze that we can play mummies.

SCULLY: (Smiles at him and kisses him on the lips.) No.

MULDER: Pity.

SCULLY: (Laughs.) Mulder.

-105-

 **4 DAYS LATER**

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

(Reyes and Doggett are in Mulder's office. Doggett is sitting behind Mulder's desk looking through a file and notes. Reyes comes walking in and sits behind her desk. Doggett looks over at her.)

DOGGETT: What's up?

REYES: Nothing why?

DOGGETT: It's not like you to just come in here and sit right down to go to work.

REYES: (Looks over at him.) How am supposed to come in?

DOGGETT: Usually you ask me what am I doing? Or I get hello or how are you? Or something.

REYES: (Sighs.) Sorry. I just don't understand why we can't make any progress on this case of theirs.

DOGGETT: For one, we haven't looked at their notes. And even reading them makes matters worse.

REYES: Why?

DOGGETT: For one it's what agent Mulder wrote. There's a possibility of Spender being involved in a conspiracy with the alien colonists which are burning people up. Throwing an acid like substance on to victims that eats them away to nothing. (Reyes stares at him. He notices.) Oh it gets better.

-106-

DOGGETT: I've sited a alien mother ship at a secret base in Kansas by fault of the commercial jet airliner pilot. And I went back to check it out to find out more concerning Spender and his plans with the colonists. (Looks at Reyes.) This doesn't have to do with super soldiers again does it? (Reyes just sits there staring at him.) Why are you looking at me like that?

REYES: I saw it, John.

DOGGETT: Saw what?

REYES: The mother ship. I was there with Agent Mulder.

DOGGETT: You saw it? (Reyes nods yes.)

REYES: I couldn't believe it when I did. But I did. It was mammoth. Agent Mulder was hestatic.

DOGGETT: I bet he was. So if we're not crazy. What do we do about it?

BH: (Suddenly shows up at the doorway.) Do about what?! (Reyes and Doggett look his way. The bounty hunter smiles.) Remember me?

DOGGETT: You!

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

-107-


End file.
